Wątek:Bucek2003/@comment-4794301-20180619212242
Witaj, strona, którą utworzyłeś "Dragon World" została usunięta. Artykuły na wiki nie służą do publikowania swojej twórczości, do tego służy blog. Poniżej skopiowałam treść usuniętej strony. ***IRIS*** Lizałam swoją obolałą łapę. Tak dawno nie byłam zraniona, a tu proszę... Taka mała gałązka, a tak zadrapała. Nie lubię przeprowadzek. W końcu, gdy stwierdziłam, że rana jest wystarczająco czysta przeciągnęłam się i rozłożyłam skrzydła. Smoczątka biegały wszędzie roztargnione i zaciekawione nowym miejscem... Jednak tutaj jest niebezpiecznie. Moja decyzja była jednoznaczna. Szukamy lepszego miejsca. Otrząsnęłam się i wzniosłam w powietrze. Ciemno było, czyli idealna pora do lotu. Ludzie śpią a inne smoki są mniej aktywne... poza... moim gatunkiem. To by była wielka szansa dla mnie, gdybym znalazła innego osobnika. Ruszyliśmy przed siebie, gdy tylko warknęłam. Wszyscy byli gotowi na zawołanie, tak wiec lecieliśmy od razu z dużą prędkością, nawet młode. ***SZCZERBATEK*** Znudzony leciałem powoli przed siebie. Nie miałem ochoty na nic. Nikogo nie mam. Nikogo nie znam. A gdy już poznam to zostawia mnie. Jak żyć w takim świecie? Może gdybym spotkał swój gatunek moje życie byłoby lepsze? A co jeśli ja to wszystko zawsze niszczę? Swoją zaborczością i nieufnością. Chyba nie powinienem się tak przejmować. Była już noc. Może mam szansę. Co prawda nigdy mi się nie udało ale może teraz?... Może ta noc jest idealnym czasem na znalezienie towarzysza?... ***IRIS*** Lecieliśmy już kilka godzin. Muszę zrobić postój. Młode muszą odpocząć. Maluchy chociaż dobrze się bawiły, będą głodne a do tego nie mogę dopuścić. Szybko dotarliśmy na ląd i wylądowaliśmy spokojnie. Tam zaczęliśmy łowić ryby dla młodych. Gdy tylko wszyscy się najedli ja spojrzałam w niebo. Było tam dużo smoków, co wydało się dziwne... Każdy coś niósł... Pewnie karmią swojego alfę... Ale alfę z typu tych większych... Taki świat. Dopóki ktoś go nie pokona, nic nie zrobię a ja narażać się znowu nie będę. Starczy mi moje małe stadko. ***SZCZERBATEK*** Zatrzymałem się na moment, aby poczekać, aż smoki przelecą. Gdy to zrobiły wzbiłem się w powietrze lecąc szybko, lecz nagle poczułem ból... Zacząłem spadać... Boleśnie uderzyłem w ziemię piszcząc... Nie wierzę... Co się stało... Dlaczego... Ja tylko leciałem.. Kto to zrobił... Tak bardzo boli... Niech mi ktoś pomoże... Zacząłem ryczeć wzywając ratunek... Może się ktoś zlituje... Proszę... Nie chcę umrzeć... ***IRIS*** Ziewnęłam przeciągle. Mało sypiam ostatnio. Nadstawiłam uszu momentalnie, gdy usłyszałam niby znajomy dźwięk. Warknęłam, żeby reszta zaczekała na mnie. Sama poszłam sprawdzić co się stało. Na szczęście jest noc. Nikt mnie nie zauważy... Tam... Tam coś leży... Momentalnie tam poleciałam. Głęboko wryta ziemia i smok... Nocna furia... Tak jak ja... Zaczęłam szarpać się z linami. Były jednak mocne a nie mogę użyć ognia, bo go zranię... On już wygląda jakby umarł... Parszywi ludzie... Nie... Stracił część ogona... On umrze... Jeśli już nie umarł... Gryzłam jeszcze liny i starałam się go jakoś obudzić... Niestety nic nie wskórałam... Tak właśnie ludzie zabili kolejnego... Musimy stąd szybko uciekać... Wróciłam do swojego stada i ruszyłam jak najdalej od tego miejsca. ***SZCZERBATEK*** Otworzyłem oczy. Nie wiedziałem, że zasnąłem... Liny były naruszone... Ktoś tu był... Warknąłem donośnie. Może wróci... Błagam... Spojrzałem w niebo i zauważyłem jakieś małe stadko smoków. Na czele była nocna furia... Ale jak to... Zacząłem warczeć, żeby mi pomogła. Jednak... Odlecieli nie zwracając na mnie uwagi. Całkiem straciłem nadzieję. Po prostu czekałem na śmierć, bo cóż innego mam robić?... Schwytany w sidła parszywych istot jakimi są ludzie... Nagle coś zaszeleściło w krzakach. Może w końcu umrę? Czekałem w pełni przygotowany na ból. - Nie wierzę... Nocna furia! Schwytałem nocną furię! Tata w końcu będzie ze mnie dumny! - usłyszałem człowieka. To on mnie dobije... Zbliżył się do mnie. - W końcu. Tyle na to pracowałem - wyciągnął coś i podniósł ręce z tym wymierzając we mnie. Spojrzałem mu w oczy a ten opadł na ziemię. - Nie mogę... Nie zabiję cię... - patrzył chwilę na mnie, po czym odszedł. Teraz mogłem się trochę ruszyć, gdyż zdjął ze mnie te liny. Jednak i tak nie miałem szansy się uwolnić. Co chwilę próbowałem wylecieć z dołu, w którym się znajdowałem, ale nie mogłem... Raz po raz upadałem boleśnie na ziemię. - Witaj... - usłyszałem za sobą i odwróciłem się gwałtownie. - Wróciłaś... Nie jesteś złudzeniem?... - podszedłem bliżej. - Nie jestem. Natomiast ty nie jesteś martwy, jak sądziłam. - oparła się na przednich łapach. Podszedłem do niej i oparłem łeb na jej karku - Tak bardzo się cieszę... - Musimy stąd szybko odlecieć. Idzie tu... Człowiek... - zaczęła się cofać - Uciekaj... Proszę... Masz być zdrowa... - położyłem się smutno na ziemi. - Ja... Nie... Wybacz... - wybełkotała po czym odleciała. ***LATA PÓŹNIEJ*** ***IRIS*** Leżałam spokojnie na wysokim głazie skąd widać było całą naszą dolinę. Tak spokojnego miejsca nie widziałam nigdy w życiu. Tyle lat już tu jesteśmy... Tylko ta pustka... Stały ból po utracie smoka, którego nawet dobrze nie znałam... Można powiedzieć, że tęsknię za nim... Skuliłam się smutno i zawinęłam się w ogon obserwując wszystkie inne szczęśliwe smoki, które mają już swoją parę. ***SZCZERBATEK*** Siedziałem smutno patrząc w niebo... Miałem cichą nadzieję, że znów spotkam tamtą furię... Czkawka również siedział ze mną... Człowiek, który mnie poniekąd uratował... Nie myślałem, że ktoś kto najpierw będzie chciał mnie zabić będzie moim przyjacielem... Słyszałem coś, że potrzebujemy drugiej nocnej furii... Dla mnie... Naprawdę chciałbym ponownie spotkać tamtą... ***IRIS*** Coś chyba zaniepokoiło smoki. Ruszyłam sprawdzić co się dzieje. Warczały na coś. Podeszłam do krzaka. Zaczęłam wąchać to co tam było. To pachnie jak... Człowiek! Stanęłam na dwóch łapach i warknęłam ostrzegawczo. Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać a człowiek wyskoczył wprost na mnie. Chwycił za uszy i wdrapał się na grzbiet. Zaczęłam skakać i biegać, aż w końcu wzniosłam się w powietrze robiąc różne szybkie skręty i akrobacje, byleby pozbyć się niechcianego gościa. - Jeszcze będziesz mój diabelski pomiocie - wyciągnął miecz a ja zaczęłam trząść głową, żeby zrzucić go z siebie, gdyż trzymał się moich uszu. Spadł z mojego grzbietu, jednak trzymał się mojego jednego ucha... Pisnęłam cicho z bólu. Uderzałam go łapą, żeby się puścił. - Bez skrzydła nie polecisz nigdzie więcej! - zamachnął się mieczem. Skręciłam szybko. I dostałam w bok i szyje. W końcu ugryzłam go mocno a ten spadł. Miał szczęście, że było to nad wodą... Chwila... Gdzie ja jestem?... Zawisłam w powietrzu, żeby się rozejrzeć. Tam są... Na szczęście... Ale dlaczego wszyscy uciekają... Zaczęłam poganiać smoki widząc co się dzieje. Ludzie... Pewnie ci sami co zabili jego... Uciekaliśmy szybko. Nagle któryś smok zaczął warczeć ze smutkiem. Zauważyłam, że młode leciało z tyłu. Momentalnie tam wróciłam i złapałam je za grzbiet. Strasznie krwawiłam, ale mimo wszystko dawałam z siebie jak najwięcej. Rzuciłam smoczkiem wprost do jego matki, która momentalnie go złapała i zaczęła uciekać. W tej chwili coś skrępowało moje skrzydło. Machałam drugim jak tylko mogłam, ale wszystko na marne... Z moją ogromną prędkością uderzyłam w ziemię... Ryczałam, żeby ktoś ze stada przybył mi na pomoc. Oni jednak byli zbyt zajęci ucieczką. Wstałam ostrożnie. Nie mogłam rozłożyć skrzydła przez tą sieć. Chciałam ją rozerwać, gdy nagle usłyszałam szelest za mną. Nie było czasu na nic. Najszybciej jak mogłam zaczęłam uciekać co jakiś czas strzelając plazmą za siebie, żeby mnie nie dogonili. ***SZCZERBATEK*** Nagle poczułem coś niepokojącego. Jakby coś złego się działo... Dotknąłem Czkawkę nosem dając mu znak, że chcę lecieć. Wszedł na mój grzbiet a ja wzbiłem się w powietrze. Dzięki niemu mogłem latać jak kiedyś... Leciałem za instynktem, aż w końcu zauważyłem coś w dole. Nocna furia... Widziałem jak ktoś ją gonił a ona była ranna. Momentalnie zacząłem lecieć w dół i stanąłem przed człowiekiem warcząc donośnie. Czkawka zeskoczył ze mnie chcąc zatrzymać przeciwnika a ja pobiegłem za nocną furią. - Zaczekaj! - warknąłem. Gdy odwróciła do mnie łeb, nasze oczy się spotkały... To ona... - Uciekaj - mruknęła i ponownie ruszyła przed siebie. Spojrzałem za Czkawką, ale on sobie znakomicie radził. Ludzie powoli się uspokajali. Ale... Nocna furia... Przyśpieszyłem i wręcz wbiegłem pod nią tak, że szedłem z nią na grzbiecie uciekając dalej. - Co ty robisz?! Tam są ludzie! Nie ma czasu na wygłupy, trzeba uciekać! - chwyciła za liny, które ją krępowały i zaczęła je szarpać. Wnet przylecieli nasi przyjaciele, aby nam pomóc. Nagle spadła ze mnie upadając na plecy. - Nie ruszaj się! Oni nam pomogą! Dzięki nim latam... Zaufaj mi... - delikatnie zacząłem próbować ją odplątać. - A mnie zranili i ciebie wykorzystują przeciwko nam! - kłapnęła pyskiem tuż przede mną, po czym strzeliła plazmą w konar, o który zaplątała się jej lina. Ponownie zaczęła uciekać. - Co tu się dzieje?! Szczerbatek, gdzie jesteś?! - zawołał mnie Czkawka. Gdy nas znalazł zaczął podchodzić do niej i dotknął jej nosa, tak jak kiedyś mojego. Niestety znowu uciekła utrudniając nam pogoń. Warknąłem smutno prawie płacząc. - No dawaj mordo. Trzeba jej pomóc. - pogłaskał mnie Czkawka. Zacząłem podążać w stronę, w którą uciekła, aż w końcu ją zobaczyłem. Dałem przyjacielowi znak, żeby poczekał a sam podszedłem do niej i okryłem ją skrzydłem. - Odejdź... Natychmiast... - Dlaczego? Pozwól sobie pomóc... - zacząłem lizać jej ranę. - Nie przyjmę pomocy od ludzi ani od kogoś, kto im podlega - fuknęła i machnęła skrzydłem uderzając mnie. W czasie mojej krótkiej nieuwagi zdążyła się podnieść. - Eh. Tak myślałem. Zarówno tak samo trudno pomóc tej nocnej furii, jak i tobie Szczerbo - odparł Czkawka a ona ponownie zaczęła uciekać. Ciężka z nią sprawa. - Umrzesz, jeśli ci nie pomożemy. - To umrę - fuknęła. - Chyba nie ma innego wyboru - uznał i spróbował coś zrobić, jednak ona się nie dała. - Kurcze, zawsze działa... - Proszę... Zostań... - łezki płynęły mi po pysku. - Nie zostanę. - Te... Czkawka, rusz się, bo ona ma niezłą ranę na szyi. - Jaką zaś ranę Smark? - No spójrz tam! - O matko... No to dopiero ciężka sprawa a taki uparty smok. Ze Szczerbatkiem to miałem dość sporo czasu, żeby się zaprzyjaźnić, a z tym?... Nie bardzo... - No to wymyśl coś szybko, bo zdechnie nam tutaj! - Dobra, już dobra. Plan B! - To mamy jakiś plan B? - Tak, Mieczyk, mamy. Sączysmark bierz Hakokła i ruszaj. - Dobra, już lecę. - Astrid, Śledzik, wiecie co robić? - Tak jest! - panowali co z nią zrobić a ona coraz bardziej się stresowała. - Spokojnie, spokojnie smoczku. Wszystko będzie dobrze... - dokładnie obserwowałem co robią. Nie chciałem, żeby umarła. - Pomóż mi! - zawołała mnie. Jednak narzucili na nią materiał, żeby się uspokoiła, ale ona wciąż się szamotała. - Śledzik! - Już się robi! - odpowiedział od razu po czym wylądował z gronklem na niej. Warczała chcąc, żeby jej pomógł. Odsłonili jej pysk, aby mogła oddychać - Będzie dobrze. Zaufaj mi... - podszedłem i liznąłem ją w nos. Opatrywali ją a ja czuwałem uspokajając. W końcu skończyli i zdjęli z niej wszystko. Zaczęła uciekać, jednak nie dała rady odlecieć. Ruszyłem do niej i otuliłem ją. - Spokojnie. Nic ci nie będzie. - Daj mi spokój! To wszystko wina ludzi! - warknęła płacząc - Szczerbatek, uważaj! Nie drażnij go! - krzyknął Czkawka. - Idź sobie do swojego człowieka - fuknęła. - Nie zostawię cię! - Powinieneś. Nie mam zamiaru tu dłużej zostać. Muszę wracać do stada. - Ale... - westchnąłem zrezygnowany i odsunąłem się od niej - jak wolisz... - On nie może latać... - Zauważyłem... - I co robimy? - Nie mam pojęcia... Naprawdę - To chyba jest samica... - Śledzik, to kiepska pora na żarty. - To nie żart! Spójrz, jest nieco mniejsza - I co? I tyle? To nie dowód - To zapytaj się Szczerbatka skoro mi nie wierzysz. Łazi za nią jak zakochany... - po co oni takie rzeczy mówią? Warknąłem oburzony. Przecież ona mnie nawet nie chce! Położyłem się zwinięty parę metrów od niej. - Cudownie po prostu. Mamy samca z fochem i ranną samicę oraz masę problemów. Trzeba ją zabrać na Berk. Tutaj jest niebezpiecznie. Szczerbatek, weź pomóż. Chodź tutaj! - niechętnie podszedłem do Czkawki. - Musimy ją przenieść i liczę tu na ciebie mordo. Musisz ją przetransportować. Dasz radę prawda? - przytaknąłem nie będąc pewien tego czy to robić, ale skoro muszę... Delikatnie wziąłem ją na grzbiet po czym ruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną. - Gdzie mnie niesiesz? - zapytała kładąc łeb na moją głowę. - Poza tym sama potrafię chodzić. - Tam będziesz bezpieczna... - westchnąłem smutno. - Przez wodę też byś przeszła? - A ty niby jak przejdziesz, skoro nie masz części ogona? Raczej nie odrósł. Krzywdzą was, aby potem wykorzystywać do lotu, prawda? Zastępują wasze prawdziwe lotki sztucznymi, abyście byli im podlegli. - To nie tak jak myślisz... Dowiesz się wszystkiego, gdy będziemy na miejscu. - Jakoś nie mam na to ochoty - burknęła i zeskoczyła ze mnie. - Powodzenia z tym twoim człowiekiem. Idę szukać swojego stada. - No ale... - pisnąłem bezsilnie. - Co ale? Boisz się, że twój człowiek cie okrzyczy? - Nie chcę, żeby ci się coś stało! To ale! - warknąłem przez łzy. - To zostaw tego człowieka i ucieknij ze mną. Poradzimy sobie sami - otarła się o mnie delikatnie. - Ale... On wiele dla mnie zrobił... Nie mogę wybrać między wami... Nie każ mi tego robić... - W takim razie nie mogę pozwolić na to, by iść z tobą. Muszę wrócić do swoich, wybacz. Żegnaj - zaczęła lecieć w przeciwną stronę. - Szczerbatek! - zawołał mnie Czkawka a ona strzeliła plazmą. Szybkim ruchem zasłoniłem przyjaciela przyjmując strzał na siebie. W jednej chwili wszystko stało się okropnie jasne a następnie poczułem przeszywający ból. Zwinąłem się piszcząc z bólu. Nie wiedziałem co się działo wokół. Całkiem straciłem świadomość... W końcu po nieokreślonym czasie otworzyłem oczy... Ile to wszystko trwało... Na szczęście czułem się znacznie lepiej, ale nie wiedziałem gdzie jest samica. Cicho warknąłem. - Chyba cię muszę do niej zaprowadzić, co? - zaśmiał się Czkawka. Warknąłem donośniej. - No to chodź. - zaczął mnie prowadzić. W końcu dotarliśmy do jakiejś klatki. Była tam... - Chcesz wejść? - Uderzyłem w kraty. Chciałem do niej iść... Wyjaśnić... Nie wiem... Cokolwiek... Czkawka widząc jak mi na tym zależy finalnie mnie wpuścił. Momentalnie ruszyłem przed siebie i okryłem ją skrzydłem. - Zostaw mnie... - szlochała. - Nie zostawię... Daj mi szansę... Wszystko ci wyjaśnię... - Po co? Chcesz mnie przekonywać do ludzi czy do siebie? Może do tego, że jest tu dobrze? Walczysz ze swoją naturą... Powinieneś stąd uciekać... - Ale... - westchnąłem. - Opowiem od początku. Przed naszym pierwszym spotkaniem zostałem trafiony przez człowieka, przez co mój ogon został uszkodzony, co uniemożliwiło mi latanie. Później ten sam człowiek zjawił się chcąc mnie zabić, ale... Zwątpił. Nie potrafił tego uczynić. Przez następne dni przychodził i mnie karmił, zajmował się mną, po czym wziął mnie do siebie. Poruszył cała wioskę, tak że stała się ona wręcz oazą dla smoków. Każdy jest tu mile widziany i każdy zajmie się odpowiednio każdym smokiem. Oni chcą dobrze, zaufaj mi. Umarłbym, gdyby nie oni... - Nie chcę być tu mimo wszystko. Chcę do swojego stada. Ono jest dla mnie najważniejsze. Ty jesteś alfą i powinieneś wiedzieć jak to jest, gdy nie wiesz co się dzieje z twoim stadem. Muszę ich ocalić. Muszę tam wrócić już teraz! - Nigdy nie miałem stada... Nikogo nigdy nie miałem... Od zawsze byłem sam... - odwróciłem łeb. - Doprawdy? Widzę, że jesteś alfą pewnie smoków na tej wyspie, ale ja muszę wrócić do swoich... Nie mogę tu zostać... Muszę być przy nich... - Przepraszam... To moja wina... - pisnąłem i skuliłem się. - To przez ludzi, nie przez ciebie - szepnęła i mnie liznęła. - Może... Mógłbym tu przyprowadzić twoje stado... - Nie posłuchają cię. Ja bym musiała tam być. - To może będę mieć coś, co będzie tobą pachnieć? - Nie wiem, rób co chcesz. Ja chcę do nich wrócić... - Zrobię wszystko, co będę mógł, żeby ci to umożliwić - zacząłem szukać czegoś w klatce. Nie zajęło to długo, gdyż znalazłem prawie od razu. Była to jakaś szmatka. Powąchałem ją i ku mej radości pachniała jak samica... Nawet nie znam jej imienia... Teraz nie ma czasu, muszę już lecieć. - Opowiedz mi coś o swoim stadzie. - Nie znajdziesz go, bo jest rozproszone przez ludzi, którzy je pewnie teraz łapią. - Opowiadaj i to już albo ich nie odzyskasz. - Są tam różne rodzaje smoków, wiele z nich ma dzieci. Co miałabym ci powiedzieć na ich temat? Kolory powymieniać? Pewnie będą tam, gdzie człowiek nas znalazł. Powinny reagować, gdy cię zobaczą, w końcu wyglądasz bardzo podobnie do mnie. - Zrobię naprawdę wszystko - polizałem ją po pysku i podszedłem do wyjścia. Czkawka mnie wypuścił i wszedł mi na grzbiet, a ja ze szmatką w pysku od razu wzbiłem się w powietrze. Zacząłem lecieć w stronę wskazanego miejsca. - Co wymyśliłeś mordko? - zapytał. Musi się udać... Leciałem jak najszybciej, aż w końcu coś usłyszałem. Smoki... Od razu do mnie podleciały. - Gdzie Iris? - zapytała jedna z samic. Czyli tak ma moja samica na imię... Położyłem sobie szmatkę na karku. - Już wam tłumaczę... Tylko spokojnie... Jest bardzo ranna, ale ludzie jej pomagają... Oni nie są groźni. Musicie mi zaufać. Dzięki nim mogę latać... - zacząłem przekonywać, jednak nie bardzo mi wierzyła, co było widać. - Proszę... Zaufajcie mi... Ja naprawdę wiem co mówię. Wioska, z której jestem jest wręcz cała dla smoków. Zróbcie to dla Iris... - No... Dobrze... - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Przekaże im wszystko i polecimy. - Chyba jednak mi się udało. Odwróciła się do reszty, a po chwili wszystko im wyjaśniła. - Prowadź - rzekła. Wziąłem szmatkę z powrotem do pyska i zacząłem lecieć w stronę wioski. - Tylko proszę nie wystraszcie się tego, że jest w klatce. To chwilowe, żeby mogli ją wyleczyć... - westchnąłem jeszcze. Lot nie zajął długo i w końcu byliśmy nad wioską. Poleciałem w dół, aż do klatki Iris. - Muszę ci przyznać, że pomysł niezwykle trafiony - odparł Czkawka zsiadając, po czym pogłaskał mnie po pysku. - Iris! - zawołała samica, z którą wcześniej rozmawiałem. - Mówił prawdę... - Taaa... Prawdę. Pomóż mi stąd wyjść. - Ale dlaczego? Przecież jest tu nawet ładnie... - Tu są ludzie... - No nie bądź tak przesadnie zapobiegawcza. - Nie narzekaj tylko mi pomóż! - denerwowała się Iris. - Oni chcą pomóc. Zaufajcie mi w końcu... - wtrąciłem się. - Daj mu szansę. - Nie potrafię... - wróciła do kąta w klatce. Spojrzałem porozumiewawczo na Czkawkę a ten otworzył mi wejście. Wszedłem do niej bez wahania. - Zrobiłem to czego potrzebowałaś... - Dziękuję ci za to... - Coś jeszcze mogę zrobić? - Po prostu bądź - na te słowa speszyłem się trochę. Nie do końca wiedziałem, jak zareagować, ale otuliłem ją skrzydłem. Wtuliła się we mnie bez słowa. - Odpocznij, ja tu posiedzę... - szepnąłem. - Nie potrafię... - Czego nie potrafisz? Pomóc ci jakoś? - Nie potrafię wypocząć ani w ogóle się wyspać a przy ludziach tym bardziej. - Ochronię cię, jeśli będzie trzeba. Chociaż spróbuj. - Nie mam ochoty. - Proszę. Będzie dobrze... - liznąłem ją delikatnie po pysku. - Nie będzie... Ja chcę wrócić do domu... - zaczęła płakać. - Nie płacz, proszę. Gdy będziesz zdrowa, sama podejmiesz decyzję czy wracasz do siebie. - Co jeśli mnie nie wypuszczą?... - Oni tacy nie są. Nie wypuszczą dopóki nie będziesz w pełni zdrowa. - Jesteś tego pewien? - przytaknąłem w odpowiedzi. Wtuliła się we mnie bardziej a ja lizałem ją delikatnie. Nagle zaczęła cicho pomrukiwać i owinęła ogonem mój ogon. Cały byłem ciepły, prawdopodobnie od zawstydzenia. Co ja powinienem robić?... Co ona robi?... Spojrzałem jeszcze tylko na wyjście, ale nikogo tam nie było. Po jakimś czasie zasnęła a ja czuwałem nad nią. - Nie spałeś, prawda? - zapytała gdy się obudziła. - Powinienem? - Mógłbyś... Teraz ty powinieneś się przespać, chyba że wracasz do człowieka. - Czyli chcesz, żebym odszedł? - poruszyłem ogonem, ale ona zacisnęła go swoim mocniej. - Nie, tylko pytam, żeby się upewnić, że tak po prostu mnie nie zostawisz... Nie chcę tu być sama... Boję się... - zwiesiła uszka. - Dobrze, zostanę - polizałem ją po pysku, coś często to robię. Położyłem łeb na ziemi. - Dziękuję - położyła mi głowę na grzbiecie. - Śniadanie Szczerbo i... Chyba muszę wymyślić ci imię - warknąłem, nie będzie jej zmieniać imienia. - Jeszcze to przemyślę. Twoje ulubione mordko! - zawołał jeszcze raz. Mimo głodu nie podszedłem po jedzenie, aby zostać przy niej. - Idź jeść - pchnęła mnie lekko. - Tylko wracaj szybko. - Dobrze... - wstałem wciąż niepewnie i podszedłem do ryb. Wziąłem wszystkie do pyska i wróciłem do niej. Wyplułem je przed nią. Dotknęła jedną z nich łapą po czym ze smakiem ją zjadła, ale tylko jedną. Położyła się ponownie na ziemi. - Na pewno nie chcesz więcej? - zapytałem chcąc wiedzieć ile mogę zjeść. - Nieistotne. Zjedz i idź spać - zjadłem, więc ryby do końca i otuliłem ją skrzydłem. Cała się trzęsła, więc przyciągnąłem ją jak najbardziej do siebie. - Powinienem cię tak tulić? - zapytałem w końcu. - Owszem - zawstydziłem się bardziej, ale kontynuowałem tulenie. - Śpij ze mną... - poprosiła. - Dobrze... Dobranoc... - mruknąłem. Po chwili spaliśmy w najlepsze. - Tylko delikatnie, żeby ich nie zbudzić. - Jak mamy ich nie obudzić, skoro będziesz jej skrzydło ruszać? - Współpracujcie... Trzeba to zrobić, bo inaczej zrośnie się źle. - Ciężka sprawa... - Ciii... - Em... Szczerbatek?... - Leż spokojnie... - szepnąłem przyciągając ją bardziej do siebie. Wszyscy najdelikatniej jak mogli opatrywali ją, aż w końcu skończyli. - To by było wszystko. Grzeczny smoczek. Może chcesz zwiedzić wyspę? - zaproponował Czkawka. - Czkawka, a nie boisz się, że ucieknie? - Chodź na bok... - westchnął i oddalił się na chwilę. Otworzył jeszcze wyjście a Iris zaczęła tam biec. - Zamknij to! - krzyknął ktoś nagle, po czym brama opadła w dół zatrzaskując się na łapie smoczycy. - To był jednak zły pomysł... - posmutniał Czkawka. Zacząłem drapać chcąc pomóc Iris. Gdy brama się ponownie podniosła, rzuciłem się na towarzyszkę przytulając ją. - Po co ci to wszystko... - Chcę do domu... Mówiłam ci to już... - przyszli opatrzyć jej łapę i założyli nam coś na szyje. - Teraz powinno być dobrze. Możecie iść, tylko uważaj na nią Szczerbo i jej nie przemęczaj - spojrzałem zniesmaczony na to coś co miałem na szyi. Jakiś łańcuch, który prowadzić wprost do niej. W końcu poszliśmy zwiedzać. - Coś ty taka naburmuszona? Wyszłaś z klatki, więc podziwiaj widoki. - Ja chcę do domu... - widziałem jak łzy płyną jej z oczu. - Oj nie przesadzaj - przyleciała do nas przyjaciółka Iris. - Tu jest bardzo ładnie. - Ale... Ale... - znowu posmutniała. Westchnąłem zrezygnowany. - Ciężko to widzę. Spójrz tylko, pełno tu smoków i każdy wygląda na szczęśliwego! - Tak, ale... - Nie ma ale. Mogłabyś choć raz zaufać także innym. - Wiesz, że nie potrafię. Ja tylko chcę wrócić... - I skrzywdzić nas tym? - Nie... - No właśnie. - To... Wy sobie tu zostańcie a ja wrócę! Bez was! W ogóle mi nie będzie szkoda - uniosła dumnie pysk. - Iris... - położyłem się smutno na ziemi. Zaczęła mnie bardzo boleć głowa. Zacząłem piszczeć, gdy ból się nasilał. - Co ci jest? - zapytała Iris. - Boli... - wychrypiałem tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością. Po chwili widziałem tylko czerń, nie słyszałem nic z zewnątrz, ale ból rozrywał mnie od środka. Odczuwałem jakiś ruch wokół mnie, po czym w końcu zacząłem coś słyszeć. Nagle światło mnie oślepiło i odzyskałem wzrok. Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Leżałem na jakimś kamieniu. - I jak mordo, lepiej ci? - zapytał Czkawka a Iris polizała mnie w nos. Mruknąłem cicho i podniosłem się do siadu, jednak tylko się przeciągnąłem, po czym ponownie się położyłem wystawiając język. Towarzyszka wepchnęła mi się pod skrzydło. - Możesz odejść, jeśli tak bardzo chcesz... - Narzekasz na mnie? Mogę iść, skoro mnie tu nie chcesz. Na razie jestem wolna i mogę robić co chcę, więc nie przeszkadzaj mi być gdzie chcę. - Nie o to chodzi... - odwróciłem smutno łeb. - To o co? - Po prostu chciałaś stąd odejść a masz okazję. Nie powiedziałem, że masz iść, ale że masz taką możliwość. - To chyba dobrze, że jednak z tobą zostaję, czyż nie? - Ja... Sam nie wiem... Przepraszam... Jeśli masz być nieszczęśliwa, to nie jest dobrze... - Przecież i tak na razie nie mam jak uciec za daleko. - Ciekawe o czym tak dyskutujecie - przerwał nam Czkawka. Spojrzeliśmy na niego zbici z tropu. - Ups, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. - Tu jest niewygodnie... Ten kamień jakiś twardy taki - zacząłem narzekać. - Mnie tam tutaj pasuje. Ciepło, przytulnie i pachnie tobą - ziewnęła. Pisnąłem speszony. Przecież jestem tylko zwykłym smokiem, więc o co jej chodzi? - Coś się stało? Jednak nie pasuje ci moje towarzystwo? - To nie tak. Po prostu nie wiem czego ode mnie oczekujesz. - Sama szczerze nie wiem, po prostu chcę z tobą przebywać. Poza tobą nie widziałam już żadnej innej nocnej furii. - Ja również nie widziałem, ale wciąż nie rozumiem. Może po prostu jestem głupi... - Nie bądź taki! Pobaw się ze mną! - polizała mnie. - Potulimy się, poskaczemy. Tak jak inne smoki. Tylko ty i ja, co ty na to? - Ja nie wiem czy potrafię... - Na pewno potrafisz - nagle zauważyliśmy, że Czkawka wyciągnął miecz. Cofnęliśmy się. Warknąłem na niego znacząco. - Ty też na mnie warczysz? Przecież wiesz, że to nic złego. Spokojnie, już chowam - wróciliśmy na kamień. - Chyba jednak powinienem poprosić mamę o pomoc. Może się z tobą dogada. - To co zamierzasz robić? - zapytałem Iris, gdy Czkawka już poszedł. - Nie wiem w sumie, ale może trochę twojej bliskości mi starczy - wepchnęła mi się pod skrzydło kładąc głowę tuż przy mojej. Cały się spiąłem gdy niespodziewanie mnie liznęła. - Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?... - To przez to, że cię lubię. - Nie rozumiem - patrzyłem w jej wielkie niebieskie oczy wpatrzone we mnie. - Nie potrafię ci wytłumaczyć - odwróciła się smutno. - Przepraszam... - westchnąłem i przytuliłem ją bardziej. - Spięty jesteś bardzo. Chyba naprawdę mało przebywasz z innymi smokami. - Żaden inny smok się jeszcze do mnie nie przytulał ani nie robił innych rzeczy, takich jak ty. - To znaczy, że powinnam cię tego nauczyć - otarła się o mnie pyskiem. - Skoro chcesz... Możesz zaczynać. - Dobrze, to może pójdziemy trochę dalej. Tu jest trochę za ciasno - wstaliśmy i poszliśmy jak chciała. - I co teraz? - zapytałem. Przewróciła się obok mnie na grzbiet i zaczęła się tarzać w kurzu. - Pobaw się ze mną - machnęła ogonem. - Co mam robić? - zapytałem przekrzywiając głowę. - Połóż się na ziemi i tarzaj jak ja - odparła doskonale się bawiąc. Zacząłem, więc robić to samo, ale wciąż byłem spięty. Nagle wpadła na mnie wystraszona. - Patrz, Czkawka jak się dobrze bawią, czego ty od nich chcesz? - Hmm, czy ja wiem. Porozmawiaj z nią, mnie jakoś nie lubi. - Ciebie? A to ciekawe - machnąłem ogonem witając Valkę. Zaraz... Iris wciąż na mnie leży. Jak ja mam się nie spinać? Chyba to zauważyła i zeszła ze mnie. - A ta to kto, bo ja ją chyba widziałam już kiedyś... Dawno temu... - To mama mojego człowieka - odparłem zgodnie z prawdą. - Wydaje mi się, że gdzieś ją wcześniej widziałam. Byłam wtedy w sanktuarium - zastanowiła się Valka. Wciąż leżałem na plecach. Wzdrygnąłem się delikatnie, gdy Iris mnie polizała. - Też tak powinienem robić? - zapytałem odwracając się na bok. - Może, może. Nie pogardzę. - Ja bym ich na razie zostawiła samych. Później spróbuję coś zdziałać. Widać, że ci coś z samicami nie idzie, ludzkimi także - zaśmiała się z syna. - Ej! Astrid chyba tak nie uważa. - Właśnie, że uważam! Wszystko muszę sama inicjować! - ma mi coś iść z samicami? Mam coś inicjować? Nic już nie rozumiem. Niepewnie polizałem Iris. - Uroczy jesteś - mruknęła. Speszony wyglądałem znad łap, którymi się zasłoniłem. - Dziękuję?... - Chodź, chodź! - wstała i ryknięciem zwołała grupę smoków. - To całe moje stado. Jak widzisz jest bardzo różnorodne. To są nasze maluchy - dzieci mnie nagle otoczyły. Wyglądały na szczęśliwe, ale ja się ich bałem. - To ma znaczyć coś więcej, skoro nam go przedstawiasz Iris? - Co? Kleo nie przesadzaj! - więc tak ma na imię ta samica, z którą rozmawiałem. - Zazwyczaj każdy smok tak robi. Przyprowadza smoka spoza stada do alfy i rodziny, aby go zaakceptowali, czyż nie? - Nie przeciągaj struny - stresowała się Iris. - Dobrze, dobrze. Bardzo ładny smoczek, tylko taki trochę... Uczłowieczony. - Właśnie nad tym pracuję - skuliłem się na ziemi przed dziećmi. - Lubią cię i chcą się bawić, weź kamyczka i im porzucaj - usiadła obok. Zrobiłem, więc to co kazała a po chwili maluchy wróciły z rzuconym kamykiem. - Taki zwykły kamyczek, a tyle radości. - Ja też chcę pobiegać za kamyczkiem... - szepnąłem. - To biegnij! - rzuciła a ja pobiegłem za rzuconym przedmiotem. Gdy go złapałem, zadowolony położyłem go przed nią. W podziękowaniu liznąłem ją za uchem. - Mam tak nie robić? - zapytałem widząc, że się lekko skuliła. - Rób tak co jakiś czas, to bardzo przyjemne i miłe. Mogę ci zaprezentować - również mnie polizała a dreszcz przeszedł po moim ciele. Położyłem się na ziemi patrząc na nią. Uznaliśmy, że pora wracać, jednak nie mogę jej przemęczać. Wszedłem pod nią i ruszyłem w stronę klatki z Iris na grzbiecie. Gdy dotarliśmy, pozwoliłem jej bezpiecznie zejść. Położyliśmy się w rogu. Polizała mnie ponownie, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewałem. Odwzajemniłem to, po czym otuliłem ją. - Kochany jesteś, wiesz? - mruknęła cicho. - Chodźmy spać, dobranoc Szczerbatku. - Dobranoc Iris. Poza tym masz śliczne imię. - Dziękuję - po chwili zasnęliśmy. Nastał ranek. Obudziłem się i spostrzegłem, że nie ma przy mnie Iris. Zacząłem się rozglądać. Na szczęście siedziała przede mną. Podsunęła mi rybę, którą zjadłem ze smakiem. - Idziemy na spacer - liznęła mnie. - Dokąd? - W nieznane! - Ja to bym chciał pójść w jakiś cichy zakątek wyspy, żeby nikt nam nie przeszkadzał. - W czym nie przeszkadzał? - zapytała zdziwiona. - Jeszcze się przekonasz - podszedłem do niej od tyłu i polizałem ją za uchem. Ruszyliśmy w miejsce, które uważałem za słuszne. Minęliśmy całą wioskę, aż zaczęliśmy schodzić w dół wyspy. Iris omal nie spadła, ale w porę ją uratowałem. - Czyżbyś się nie bał, że ucieknę? - Twoja strata, jeśli uciekniesz. - Powiadasz? Co mi takiego cennego zaoferujesz, żebym tu została? - Siebie - wywaliłem się na grzbiet i patrzyłem na nią ruszając nogami. - To faktycznie cenna oferta - położyła mi łeb na brzuchu. - Tu nas jeszcze widać. - No dobrze - pozwoliła mi wejść pod siebie, po czym zaniosłem ją do jaskini. - To tu. - Przytulnie, przyznaję. Człowiek nie będzie cię szukał? - Zrozumie - delikatnie ją polizałem. - To co chcesz robić? - Może ty masz jakieś propozycje? Nauczyłabyś mnie co powinny robić smoki we dwoje? - To chyba jeszcze... em... Nie jest najlepsza pora na takie rzeczy. - Coś nie tak? - zapytałem widząc, że uniosła uszka nasłuchując zaniepokojona. - Coś mi się zdaje, że chyba ta jaskinia ma bywalca - usłyszeliśmy szelest. Wziąłem ją szybko na grzbiet i zacząłem iść jak najszybciej z dala od tego miejsca. Za nami jak z procy wyleciał szeptozgon. Na szczęście tylko trochę powarczał i uciekł. - Nic ci nie jest? - zapytałem Iris. - Nie, nic - zeszła ze mnie. - Szczerbatek! Mordo, gdzie jesteś?! - zacząłem iść w stronę głosu. Niedługo potem ujrzałem Czkawkę. Ryknąłem cicho na powitanie. - Chodź Iris - zawołałem za nią. - Tu jesteś gadzinko! Musimy szybko lecieć na zwiady. Chyba nie chcesz, żebym wziął hakokła - Iris podeszła do mnie. - Nie uciekasz już? Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiałaś to, że chcemy ci pomóc. - Kochana, wrócę jak najszybciej a ty idź do klatki dobrze? - polizałem ją za uchem. Poszła tak, jak prosiłem. Pozwoliłem Czkawce wejść na siebie. Gdy był gotowy, wzbiłem się w powietrze. Dokładnie badaliśmy wszystko jak zawsze. - Hmm, czyżby moja mordka się zakochała? - zaśmiał się na co w odpowiedzi tylko prychnąłem. Nawet nie wiem co to znaczy. Wnet ujrzeliśmy statek. Oczywiście byli to berserkowie. Od razu zaczęliśmy lecieć w ich stronę planując walkę. Już po chwili udało nam się zwyciężyć, więc ruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną. Z daleka ujrzałem coś niepokojącego. Iris... Człowiek... Zły człowiek... Szybko leciałem w dół, żeby jej pomóc. Dzięki wspólnej sile smoków udało nam się go wypędzić. - Ja wam jeszcze pokażę! Tobie i twoim nocnym furiom! - krzyknął na odchodne i rzucił się do wody. - Znowu Dagur, teraz skoro wie, że na wyspie jest druga furia pewnie będzie chciał ją złapać. Hmm, miałem tyle spraw na głowie, że nadal jej nie nazwałem - odparł Czkawka niby sam do siebie. Położyłem się, żeby mógł ze mnie zejść. Gdy to zrobił, podszedłem do Iris. W tym samym momencie przybyła mama Czkawki i pogłaskała moją towarzyszkę. - Jestem Valka. Słyszałam, że ty jeszcze nie masz imienia. Ja pytam smoki, jakby się chciały nazywać. Co prawda jeszcze żaden mi nie odpowiedział, ale może ty będziesz pierwsza - zaśmiała się cicho. - Powiedz jej jak masz na imię - podpowiedziałem. - Taa... Niby jak, skoro mnie nie rozumie? Poza tym jakie jest twoje prawdziwe smocze imię? - nie odpowiedziałem tylko podszedłem bliżej, aby jej pomóc. Łapą w piasku napisałem jej imię. Tyle lat przebywam z ludźmi, że nauczyłem się ich pisma. - Iris? Niesamowite, a więc smoki jednak używają imion. To naprawdę fascynujące. jak wy dwoje. Piękna byłaby z was para - o co im wszystkim chodzi. Valka zaczęła podchodzić do Iris, aby położyć jej rękę na głowie w geście zaufania, po czym odeszli. Od razu podszedłem bliżej Iris. - Co tu się działo, gdy mnie nie było? - Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie - odparła również nie udzielając odpowiedzi. - Na to o moje imię? - Tak o twoje imię, smocze imię. Takie jak ja mam. Raczej nikt nie daje smokowi tak ludzkiej nazwy jak Szczerbatek. - Ja... Mnie nigdy nikt nie nazwał. Od zawsze żyłem samotnie - odwróciłem smutno łeb. - Przykre... Chcesz wiedzieć co się działo? Nic specjalnego, poza tym, że człowiek, który tu był chciał skrzywdzić maluchy z mojego stada. Gdyby nie to prawdopodobnie bym go nie spotkała a szedł w stronę domu twojego człowieka. - Na szczęście udało się zapobiec najgorszemu - westchnąłem. Wciąż jednak czułem się okrutnie. To uczucie przenikało mnie. Może po prostu jestem gorszy i nie zasługuję na kogokolwiek? Oddychałem głęboko czując jakbym miał się udusić. - Coś się stało? - zapytała Iris. - Nie musisz się mną przejmować, nie powinnaś... - Jak uważasz - po tych słowach odeszła ode mnie kawałek. Zwinąłem się na ziemi tam, gdzie byłem i po prostu leżałem. Dawno się tak nie czułem. Każdy mnie finalnie opuści. - Rusz łuski! - zawołała mnie. - Chyba, że chcesz się usmażyć na słońcu. - Ważne bym zniknął i nie czynił już nikogo więcej nieszczęśliwym. - Ale z ciebie maruda. Może jednak powinnam uciec, skoro tak bardzo cierpisz, gdy tu jestem? - To ty cierpisz, gdy ja żyję... - Rób jak uważasz - tak po prostu mnie zostawiła. Samego na pastwę losu. Nikt do mnie nie podchodził, nikt ze mną nie rozmawiał. Nagle usłyszałem kroki. Pomyślałem, że to Czkawka, ale było ich za dużo. Może z kimś jeszcze idzie. Nim zdążyłem podnieść głowę, aby to sprawdzić poczułem jak coś na mnie spada. Siatka... Nie, nie, nie! Zacząłem się wyrywać, skakać wkoło, cokolwiek. Ziałem jak popadnie, żeby to zniszczyć. Nie mogłem. Ratunku! Ryczałem rozpaczliwie. Nagle poczułem ból w nodze, po czym straciłem świadomość. Gdy się obudziłem, byłem na statku. Cały czas spętany. Ryknąłem głośno, lecz nagle ktoś mnie dźgnął. Pisnąłem z bólu. ***IRIS*** Byłam już dość daleko. Nikt mnie nie zatrzymywał. Znowu czułam się wolna. Usiadłam na ziemi i zaczęłam wygrzewać się spokojnie w słońcu, które przyjemnie świeciło na moje ciemne łuski. Jest tu tak spokojnie, ptaki śpiewają, kwiaty kwitną, w taki dzień jak ten aż chce się żyć. Nagle coś zaniepokoiło moją czujność. Szczerbatek... Co z nim się teraz dzieje? Wróciłam jak najszybciej do miejsca, w którym go zostawiłam, jednak go tam nie było. Pobiegłam w stronę wioski. - Gdzie jest Szczerbatek?! Widział go ktoś?! -Iris! Iris kochana, gdzie jest Szczerbatek? - zwróciła się do mnie Valka. Machnęłam przecząco głową, nie wiem. Warknęłam i zaczęłam szukać śladów. Szłam za zapachem a oni za mną. Znalazłam ślady. Opuściłam uszy w smutku. Zaczęłam rozpaczliwie ryczeć za nim. - Porwany, trzeba zacząć poszukiwania. Natychmiast! - Czkawka, ale jak ty to chcesz niby zrobić? - Normalnie, jak zawsze! Bierzemy smoki i lecimy! - Czkawka, oni są na zwiadach. Zostałam tylko ty i ja. Sami na chmuroskoku nie damy rady. - Trzeba spróbować! To mój przyjaciel! Nie mogę go stracić - rozpaczał człowiek. Fuknęłam głośno i zaczęłam szarpać materiał, który założyli mi na ranne skrzydło. - Nie, nie rób! Skrzywdzisz się, ono pewnie jeszcze nie wyzdrowiało! - o tym to już ja zadecyduję. Zerwałam ostatecznie cały materiał ze skrzydła i rozłożyłam je. Od razu wzniosłam się. - Czekaj! Nie dasz sobie rady sama - powstrzymywali mnie. Warknęłam. - Tam, gdzie go zabrali jest pełno nieprzyjaznych wikingów. Chcą wykorzystać wszystkie smoki. Proszę, pozwól mi lecieć na tobie - nie ma mowy. Odwróciłam się i ruszyłam przed siebie. A może... Może jednak... Jakoś pomoże?... Zatrzymałam się w powietrzu... Jestem jeszcze słaba. Otrzepałam głowę i wróciłam na plażę. Mruknęłam cicho patrząc niepewnie na człowieka. - Tylko powoli, Czkawka. - Dobrze... - położyłam się na piachu. Cała się trzęsłam. - Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię. Będzie dobrze - jak mam być spokojna, gdy będzie mi siedział na grzbiecie. Położył rękę na mojej głowie. - Już, już. Tylko pomożemy Szczerbatkowi i będziesz mogła lecieć gdzie chcesz. Będziesz znowu wolna - wolność... Mruknęłam cicho. Po chwili człowiek usiadł na moim grzbiecie a ja podniosłam się i od razu wzniosłam się w powietrze. - Wolniej trochę, muszę się utrzymać! - to masz pecha. W momencie skręciłam i zaczęłam lecieć za zapachem. chmuroskok i Valka lecieli za nami, jednak widziałam, że nie nadążali. Lecieliśmy już dość długo. Naprawdę się martwiłam. Mruknęłam smutno. - Spokojnie, znajdziemy go. Ja też się martwię... - nagle coś dostrzegłam. Zatrzymałam się w powietrzu. - Co jest mordko, widzisz już go? - poleciałam wyżej, żeby schować się na tle czarnego już nieba. Był tam... ***SZCZERBATEK*** Krew płynęła po mnie. Z trudem powstrzymywałem odgłosy bólu, ale mimo to wykonywali na mnie coraz to nowe rany. Cały czas coś zapisywali. Ujrzałem coś na nocnym niebie. Iris?... nagle coś rozcięło mi skórę koło oka. - Przestań się tak gapić! - krzyknął ktoś. ***IRIS*** Mruknęłam cicho widząc, że go krzywdzą. Zwiesiłam uszy. - To co robimy? - Nie wiem, musimy działać szybko - nie ma czasu i tu się zgodzę. W momencie złożyłam skrzydła i ruszyłam w dół. - Iris, nie! - nie słuchałam go. Zaczęłam strzelać w statki. Nie zajęło to długo, żeby pozbierali się do ataku. Valka z chmuroskokiem również zaczęli atakować. Dziurawiłam statki najszybciej jak potrafiłam. Używałam do tego wszelakiego rodzaju ognia. W końcu, gdy został ostatni statek, wylądowałam na nim. Czkawka zszedł ze mnie i ruszył do Szczerbatka. - Nie tak szybko. Zbliżysz się choć na krok, to zabiję go jednym ruchem! - nie, błagam nie. - Ratujcie mnie... Pomocy... - piszczał. - Jestem tu - mruknęłam cicho. - Nie otwieraj pyska! - momentalnie zamknęłam pyszczek bojąc się, że mu coś zrobi. Zaczęłam się rozglądać. - To jak, Czkawuniu? Może zrobimy wymianę? Oddam ci tego kalekę w zamian za tą drugą furię i notes. - Nigdy się na to nie zgodzę! - Jak chcesz, twoja sprawa - zaśmiał się złowieszczo po czym ponownie zranił Szczerbatka. Chciało mi się płakać. - Czekaj! Oddam ci notes... - I smoka! - Ten smok nie należy do mnie. - Doprawdy? Nie wierzę ci. - Masz ten notes i proszę cię, oddaj mi smoka. To mój przyjaciel. - Nie obchodzi mnie to - nagle coś zauważyłam. Ostrożnie wzięłam to ogonem. - Zróbmy tak, ty pójdziesz do tego kaleki a ja z moimi ludźmi wezmę sobie tego drugiego. - Ja... - zaczął Czkawka, jednak przerwałam mu rzucając w drugiego człowieka znalezioną rzeczą. Stracił równowagę i upadł. Strzeliłam plazmą tuż obok niego. Podbiegłam do Szczerbatka i rozszarpałam więzy, które na nim ciążyły. Czkawka zajął się chwilowo wrogiem. - Jestem tu, będzie dobrze. Uratuję cię - rozgryzłam wszystko doszczętnie. Valka podleciała do nas a chmuroskok wziął Szczerbatka. - Ty zostajesz ze mną! - krzyknął człowiek. Chwyciłam Czkawkę łapą i momentalnie się wzniosłam. Zaczęliśmy uciekać. - Spokojnie, już dobrze - podleciałam do Szczerbatka i delikatnie go polizałam. Cały się trząsł. Gdy tylko wylądowaliśmy, od razu otuliłam go. - Wybacz, musimy go opatrzyć - opuściłam uszy i odsunęłam się od niego. - Dziękuję ci. Możesz już lecieć jeśli chcesz. Pamiętaj jednak, że zawsze jesteś tu mile widziana - położyłam się nieopodal obserwując co robią. Ludzie zbiegli się do pomocy i dość szybko go opatrzyli. Na ciele miał raczej rany cięte. Kiedy większość osób się rozeszła i został przy nim tylko Czkawka i Valka, również podeszłam i delikatnie dotknęłam jego nosa swoim. Spojrzał na mnie oczami pełnymi bólu, ale wciąż pięknie zielonymi. - Boli... - Wiem kochany, wiem - położyłam się obok i otuliłam go skrzydłem. ***SZCZERBATEK*** Byłem bardzo słaby i wciąż czułem się beznadziejny. Może to był po prostu znak, że mam zniknąć? Wtuliłem się w Iris najbardziej jak mogłem. Potrzebowałem tego. - Biedny smok... - Przenosimy go czy chwilowo obudujemy, aby nic mu się nie stało? - Obudujemy chociaż na kilka dni. Nie chcę, żeby się przemęczał - zaczęli coś nad nami budować, jednak nie przyglądałem się temu. Łezki płynęły mi po pysku. - Dlaczego płaczesz? - zapytała Iris. - Aż tak boli? - Nie... - pisnąłem. - Jestem do niczego. - Oj nie marudź. Mnie tam się podobasz taki jaki jesteś - liznęła mnie. - Tyle lat żyłem samotnie, że pewnie nie będę potrafił ci dać tego czego potrzebujesz... - Sama potrafię o siebie zadbać. - Ale mogę nie potrafić czuć tego co ty. - Mam wrażenie, że chcesz się mnie pozbyć. - Nie o to chodzi... Nikt mnie nie rozumie... - Masz rację, nie potrafię zrozumieć. Prześpij się z tym i wytłumacz mi to później. - Co ty do mnie czujesz? - zapytałem patrząc jej w oczy. - Ja?... Nie wiem. Chcę po prostu być był. - Dlaczego? - Bo cię bardzo polubiłam. Może i coś więcej - odwróciła głowę. - O tym mówiłem... Nieważne - polizałem ją czule za uchem. - Dobranoc - otuliła mnie bardziej. - Dobranoc skarbie... - szepnąłem niepewnie, ale nawet na to nie zareagowała. Po jakimś czasie zasnąłem. Otworzyłem rano oczy i spojrzałem na Iris. Nie tuliła mnie, a siedziała przede mną. - To dla mnie? - zapytałem widząc, że zwróciła rybę. - A jest tu ktoś inny? Oczywiście, że dla ciebie. - Dziękuję - polizałem ją uradowany i zacząłem ze smakiem zjadać rybę. Smakowała o wiele lepiej niż zwykle. - Smacznego - podsunęła mi jeszcze więcej. Zjadłem wszystko zadowolony. Podniosłem się lekko i spojrzałem Iris w oczy. - Puc - delikatnie dotknęła swoim pyszczkiem mojego. Polizałem ją czule. ***TYDZIEŃ PÓŹNIEJ*** - No chodź, chodź! - skakała swobodnie lecz nagle się gdzieś ukryła. Podreptałem w stronę, gdzie widziałem ją zanim zniknęła. Wyczułem jej zapach. Czyżby schowała się za kamieniem? Wskoczyłem na niego i zaskoczyłem ją z góry. - No cześć.- spojrzałem na nią. Pacnęła mnie nosem i zaczęła uciekać. - Gonisz! - pobiegłem jak najszybciej za nią. Już, już ją doganiałem, aż w końcu skoczyłem na nią zatrzymując ją. Obróciłem ją na grzbiet a sam położyłem się na jej brzuchu. Polizałem ją delikatnie. Mruknęła zadowolona po czym przystawiła łapki do pyszczka. - Jesteś tak urocza i słodka, że poziom cukru mi zaraz podskoczy - szepnąłem widząc jak uroczo wygląda. Ponownie ją polizałem a ona odwzajemniła to śliniąc mi cały nos. - Ty też jesteś uroczy, zwłaszcza z mokrym nosem. - Szczerbatek! Iris! - usłyszeliśmy Valkę. Wstaliśmy i poszliśmy w jej stronę. - Jesteście. Na szczęście, bo już się zaczynaliśmy martwić. Proszę - założyła Iris coś na szyję. Błyszczało się ładnie. Nałożyła jej jeszcze coś na ucho. Patrzyłem na nią zafascynowany. - Wyglądasz naprawdę uroczo. - A może ty też coś chcesz? - Valka zwróciła się do mnie. - Nie mam raczej męskich ozdób, ale coś wymyślę - pogrzebała chwilę w torbie po czym wyciągnęła długą wstążkę. Związała mi ją na szyi. - I jak wyglądam? - zapytałem. - Do pyszczka ci z kokardką - pogłaskała mnie Valka i zaczęła wracać do wioski. - Dostojny z ciebie smok. - Dziękuję - odparłem stojąc dumnie. - A z ciebie piękna smoczyca. Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona po czym zaczęliśmy dreptać do wioski. Tam zabraliśmy się za jedzenie ryb. - Witaj Iris. - Kleo! - Czyżbyś chciała podgrzane rybki? - Oczywiście! Szczerbatek, chodź na rybkę! - machała ogonem uradowana. Podszedłem i wziąłem jedną z ryb za ogon zaczynając ją jeść. Miałem zamknięte oczy, żeby cieszyć się tym smakiem, aż nagle coś poczułem. Otworzyłem oczka. Iris trzymała rybkę z drugiej strony a nasze pyszczki się spotkały. Zawstydziłem się momentalnie. Wgapiłem się w ziemie nie wiedząc co robić. Kątem oka spojrzałem, jednak na Iris. Wyglądała uroczo tarzając się w piasku. - Kleo?... Czy mogłabyś przez jakiś czas... Pobyć z Iris?... Mam coś ważnego do załatwienia i... Oczywiście nie chodzi o to, że chcę się jej pozbyć... - jąkałem się. - Oj z chęcią. To co Iris? Wspaniale spędzimy resztę dnia razem! - ucieszyła się. Jednak Iris już na taką zadowoloną nie wyglądała. Pobiegłem czym prędzej do Czkawki. - Co ty tak bez Iris? - zapytał zaciekawiony. Bez wahania zacząłem pisać na ziemi, gdy skończyłem Czkawka się zaśmiał. - Poważnie pytasz mnie jak podrywać? Naprawdę dobrze trafiłeś, bo ja jestem w tym mistrzem! Chyba wiesz jaką cudowną kobietę dam poderwałem. - Taaa, na pewno - zadrwiła Astrid. - Nieważne, nie można zwlekać. Zaczynajmy! Wiem co zawsze działa! Musisz być sobą, ale też w jakiś sposób się o nią starać a ty jesteś w tym genialny! Pokażę ci parę tańców, które od razu pomogą ci zdobyć jej serce! - pokazywał mi jakieś różne miłośne triki i dokładnie tłumaczył co mam robić i mówić. Kiedyś wydawało się to bardziej skomplikowane. Astrid patrzyła na wszystko śmiejąc się co chwilę pod nosem. - Dobra, pójdę po nią a ty tu stań i czekaj. Potem rób jak kazałem - odparł Czkawka i ruszył po Iris. Zacząłem się stresować. Jakiś czas czekałem, aż w końcu się zjawili. Mój przyjaciel powiedział coś Iris, po czym pobiegł w krzaki. Nadeszła moja kolej. Wyszedłem zza drzew i stanąłem tam, gdzie uprzednio to ustaliliśmy. Dumnie się uniosłem. Zrobiłem pierwszy krok, ale poślizgnąłem się i sturlałem na sam dół, aż do łap Iris. Doprawdy świetny początek, ale trzeba naprawić swoją reputację. Zacząłem więc tańczyć na tylnych łapach. Gdy uznałem, ze pora na następny taniec, zrobiłem ze skrzydeł baldachim i skacząc wystawiałem głowę po środku. Spojrzałem na Czkawkę, który pokazał mi co zrobić. Rozłożyłem skrzydła po bokach a ogon nad głową. Zacząłem podskakiwać i co jakiś czas otwierać pysk. To na pewno jej się spodoba! Podszedłem bliżej niej zadowolony z siebie, ale ona uderzyła mnie łapą kilkukrotnie w pysk odpychając. Odskoczyłem momentalnie. Spojrzałem na nią smutno. Co zrobiłem nie tak? - Co on ci zrobił? - Ja... Chciałem cię poderwać. Czkawka mówił, że to zawsze działa... - Ty się człowieka słuchasz co nie ma pojęcia o smoczych godach lub chociaż o godach furii. - Już nigdy cię nie zdobędę. Jestem do niczego - rozpaczałem. - Dlaczego tak uważasz? Dlaczego nie twierdzisz, że już mnie nie zdobyłeś? - Nie wiem, nic nie wiem. Jestem durnym smokiem, który powinien być zawsze sam. - Nieprawda. Ja uważam, że powinieneś mieć kogoś dla siebie. Teraz sprawiaj wrażenie dumnego, bo twój człowiek się załamuje - podniosłem więc pyszczek, aby chociaż udawać. Nagle Iris ucałowała mnie. Zrobiłem się taki szczęśliwy. - To co w końcu? Poderwałem cię? - Oczywiście. Żaden inny szans przy tobie nie ma. - Żadnego innego nie ma... - Tak samo jak nie ma innej samicy - ruszyła do przodu. Ogonem podniosła mi pyszczek ocierając nim o moje łuski. Spojrzałem w miejsce, gdzie uprzednio był Czkawka, ale go nie dostrzegłem. ***TYDZIEŃ PÓŹNIEJ*** Wszystko załatwiałem jak najszybciej, żeby móc pójść do mojej kochanej Iris. W końcu udało mi się i uradowany pobiegłem w miejsce, gdzie się umówiliśmy. - Witam, witam kochany. - Dzień dobry, śliczna panienko - liznąłem ją za uchem. - To co dzisiaj robimy? - Nie wiem, nie wiem - już miałem coś zaproponować, gdy nagle usłyszałem, że ktoś mnie woła. - Szczerbatek! Szczerbatek! - kilka osób mnie widocznie szukało. - Chodź, idziemy. Potrzebują cię. - Chodź ze mną. - Dobrze, idę - zaczęliśmy biec do Czkawki. - Szczerbatek! Atakują wyspę! - od razu wsiadł na mój grzbiet. - Iris, lepiej zostań tutaj. - Leć do Kleo - szepnąłem. - Ale... Ja jestem bezpieczna przy tobie - powoli zaczęła iść za nami. - Nie! Zostań! Ani się waż lecieć za nami! - oburzył się Czkawka. - Ruszaj mordko. - Proszę, leć do Kleo. Nie chcę cię stracić - westchnąłem jeszcze i ruszyłem. Czułem się okropnie. Chciałem z nią spędzić czas, ale nie mogłem. - Albrecht i jego łupieżcy zaatakowali. Musimy ratować wioskę i smoki - wyjaśnił Czkawka. Wnet ujrzeliśmy ich statek. Zaczęliśmy lecieć w dół atakując. Jak zawsze szło nam bardzo dobrze. ***IRIS*** Szybko wróciłam do wioski i zaczęłam wołać Kleo, ale jakoś nie mogłam jej znaleźć. Tak tu pusto. Martwię się... Zaczęłam szukać ich po całej wiosce, jednak nikogo nie było. Może gdzieś się ukryli. Właśnie dlatego powinnam lecieć ze Szczerbatkiem. Tu jestem za bardzo widoczna. - Witaj smoku - usłyszałam jakiś dość szorstki głos. Odwróciłam się i powoli cofałam. - Wybacz, że cię przestraszyłem. Chodź, ukryjemy się. Tu jest bardzo niebezpiecznie. Nie bój się, zabiorę cię tam gdzie oni cię nie znajdą - nie widziałam go tu wcześniej. Chwila, on ma miecz... Żaden z tutejszych wikingów nie nosi przy sobie miecza, żeby nie drażnić smoków, a nawet jeśli to jest on porządnie zakryty. Warknęłam i uniosłam się na tylnych łapach. Już miałam zacząć uciekać, kiedy ten człowiek zarzucił mi linę na szyję. Szarpnął mnie tak mocno, że upadłam na brzuch. Wstałam i zaczęłam się wyrywać. Nagle dołączyło do niego jeszcze z dziesięciu innych ludzi, którzy mimo moich wszelkich starań zarzucili na mnie coraz więcej lin oraz duży materiał. Spętali mnie. Związali pysk i łapy. Zaczęli mnie gdzieś ciągnąć, prawdopodobnie na statek. Nie mogłam wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Zostałam załadowana jak bala drewna na pokład. Rzucona jak niepotrzebna gałąź. Wsadzili mnie do klatki. Zdołałam uwolnić łapy, ale nie potrafiłam rozbroić ani klatki, ani czegoś co miałam na pysku. Odpływaliśmy dość szybko. Statek ten był znacznie mniejszy niż te zwyczajowo budowane, pewnie dlatego, żeby nie rzucał się w oczy. W końcu uwolniłam pysk. Już miałam ryknąć, kiedy człowiek uderzył z hukiem w klatkę. - Ani się waż ryknąć, bo osobiście wyrwę ci język i wszystkie zęby! - zagroził mi a ja skuliłam się w rogu klatki przerażona. Nie wiedziałam co mam robić. Szukałam długo sposobu, by wyjść z klatki. Nic nie skutkowało. Pewnie gdybym strzeliła plazmą to by mnie zabili. Próbowałam nawet skakać po tej klatce, żeby coś zdziałać. Kompletnie nic nie pomagało. - Już niedługo w moje ręce wpadnie niesłychana siła. Z jej pomocą pokonamy Czkawkę i jego nocną furię i ty mi w tym pomożesz - zaśmiał się patrząc na mnie, ale... Ja nie chcę z nim walczyć. Nie z nim. Błagam tylko nie z nim. Mruknęłam smutno. Skulona płynęłam przez resztę drogi słuchając ich i czekając na odpowiedni moment, by cokolwiek zrobić. Jednak moje nowe sposoby nadal nie działały na tę przeklętą klatkę. Chyba dotarliśmy. Moim oczom ukazała się zupełnie nieprzyjazna wyspa. Żaden smok pewnie z własnej woli tu nie mieszka. Coś szarpnęło mnie do góry. Nieśli klatkę. To może być moja szansa! Już miałam zacząć biegać, gdy coś złapało mnie a ja upadłam z hukiem. Chciałam się wyszarpać z tego, ale nie potrafiłam. Nieśli mnie do swojej kwatery. Wioską bym tego nie nazwała. To miejsce wygląda okropnie. I te szkielety... Wszędzie szkielety smoków... W końcu postawili klatkę. Mieczami wręcz dźgając mnie wepchnęli do innej celi, równie małej. Nie... Nie chcę tu zginąć, ale skoro chce mnie wykorzystać to może, może uda mi się go zrzucić w trakcie lotu? Wtedy bym uciekła. Zostawili mnie na chwilę, więc momentalnie zaczęłam rzucać się po celi i strzelać w nią. Była jednak z materiału, który nie jest prosty do przebicia. Hałas i grzmoty sprowadziły ich znowu do mnie. - Parszywy smok. Dajcie mu coś nasennego. Musimy coś zrobić. No już! - krzyknął. Kilku rosłych mężczyzn pobiegło od razu po coś czego potrzebował. Coś nagle chwyciło mnie za ogon. Zdziwiona obejrzałam się. Jakiś zaczep? Ale dlaczego ogon? Chyba powinno się łapy wiązać. Nieważne. Ustawiłam się bojowo. W końcu przyszli, weszli do klatki patrząc na mnie i grożąc mi mieczem. Zaczęłam strzelać. Wypędziłam jednego. Zapaliły mu się ubrania. Chwila, a gdzie drugi? Przez pył i kurz, który narobiłam nic nie widziałam. W momencie coś uderzyło mnie mocno w głowę. Ogłuszona starałam się jeszcze ruszyć. Nic do mnie nie docierało. Kurz trochę opadł a ja widziałam tylko kolorowe plamy. Coś otworzyło mój pysk a na języku pojawiło się coś o gorzkawym smaku. Podnieśli mi łeb a roślina zaczęła przeszkadzać w oddychaniu. Połknęłam ją a potem już nic nie pamiętałam. Obudziłam się nie wiedząc ile czasu minęło. Czy jest dzień, czy noc. Już miałam się rozglądnąć za Szczerbatkiem, gdy przypomniałam sobie gdzie jestem. W momencie skoczyłam przed siebie omal nie urywając sobie ogona. Odwróciłam się i z wściekłością zaczęłam gryźć blokujące mnie coś na ogonie. Czułam jakby się odginało. Jeszcze chwila... Pękło! Zadowolona poruszyłam ogonem w górę i w dół. Kurcze to nie pora na świętowanie. Może znajdę coś poza klatką? Zaczęłam się rozglądać za czymś co mogłoby mi pomóc. Moją uwagę przykuła inna rzecz, chyba siodło. Takie jak Szczerbatka, tylko brzydsze, postrzępione i gorzej wykonane. Chyba nic mi nie pomoże. Pozostaje mi tylko czekać aż będę mogła go zrzucić z grzbietu albo ostatecznie utrudniać mu walkę ze Szczerbatkiem. Westchnęłam smutno i zwinęłam się w kącie. Ta bezsilność mnie tak bardzo boli. Szczerbatek, gdzie jesteś?... ***SZCZERBATEK*** Wszystkich już pokonaliśmy, ale... Nie było z nimi Albrechta. Zacząłem kojarzyć fakty. Nie! Iris! Czym prędzej poleciałem w stronę wyspy, mimo iż Czkawka chciał mnie powstrzymać. Znalazłem Kleo, ale bez Iris. - Gdzie ona jest?! - warknąłem. - Kto? - Iris! Miała być z tobą! - Ona tu nawet nie przyszła. - Co... Ale... - powstrzymywałem łzy. To moja wina. - Co się stało, mordko? - zapytał zmartwiony Czkawka. Pisnąłem w odpowiedzi i chyba mnie zrozumiał. - Szukaj po śladach, ja idę po pomoc - zeskoczył ze mnie i pobiegł wgłąb wioski. Zacząłem węszyć. Znalazłem trop. Szedłem jak najszybciej za zapachem. Muszę ją uratować. To przeze mnie ją zabrali. Wkrótce dołączył do mnie Czkawka z wsparciem. Jego przyjaciele zawsze nam pomagają. Przyspieszyłem znacznie. Natrafiliśmy na ocean. Warknąłem najgłośniej jak mogłem. ***IRIS*** - Zrobiliście to na pewno tak, jak w tym notatniku?! - Ee... No... Nie do końca, bo nie umieliśmy zaczepów... - Co do Odyna ma to znaczyć?! - Ale my to naprawimy! Po prostu nie pozbędziemy się całości, tylko części, na której się opiera, ale działać będzie tak samo. - Jak nie będzie to was obu dam na pożarcie temu smokowi! - Tak, tak... Już się robi... - A teraz już! Do roboty! jeszcze dzisiaj mam na nim latać - zaczęli podchodzić do mojej celi. Tym razem byli ubrani nieco inaczej. Od razu strzeliłam plazmą. Nim spostrzegłam coś spadło mi na głowę i grzbiet przyciskając mnie do ziemi. Zaczęłam się bezradnie wyrywać. Ryczałam przy tym głośno błagając o o pomoc. - Zamknij się, bo będzie tylko gorzej - burknął któryś z ludzi. Momentalnie zatrzasnęli mi coś na pysku i ogonie. Przez dym i kurz zdążyłam zauważyć tylko sztylet. Sztylet, który z ogromną prędkością wbili wprost w mój ogon... Szarpnęłam się momentalnie tak mocno, że strąciłam z siebie ciężar i rozwarłam pysk niszcząc przy tym coś na nim. Mój ogon... Boli... Pali od bólu... Zaczęłam strzelać gdzie popadnie. - Idioci co wy robicie! Macie tylko jedno zadanie i nawet to potraficie spieprzyć! Patrzcie i uczcie się - od razu coś chwyciło mnie za głowę i zaczęło ciągnąć z osłony dymu i kurzu, wręcz wyszarpując stamtąd. On mnie wyszarpał... Był na tyle silny, żeby to zrobić sam. - Jeśli nie będzie mógł latać, naprawdę nie chcecie wiedzieć co z wami zrobię. Pożarcie przez smoka to będzie przy tym pikuś! Teraz do roboty głąby! - nim spostrzegłam, przygniótł moją głowę do ziemi a oni znowu zaczęli coś robić przy moim ogonie. Łzy pociekły mi z oczu. - Dobrze, teraz powinno pasować. - To już! - Ale... - Mówię już! Ten gamoń pewnie zaczął szukać tego smoka - zaczęli coś na mnie nakładać, było to siodło, które widziałam wcześniej. Było okropne, raniło moje łuski. - Oczywiście to tylko prototyp... - Prototyp? Chyba żartujecie. Jest dobre, zaraz wypróbujemy - zaśmiał się okrutnie. Zaczepili mi coś jeszcze mocno o ogon. - Gotowe, teraz trzeba chwilę poczekać aż się siodło dostosuje a nowa część ogona... - Na plac z nim! - Ale... - Bez żadnych ale! Wykonać rozkaz! - ponownie związali mnie jak tylko mogli i zaciągnęli na dość spory, zamknięty plac. Tylko bez góry. Tam puścili mnie a ja od razu wzniosłam się chcąc polecieć od nich jak najdalej. Machałam skrzydłami jak najszybciej mogłam. Mimo wszystko spadłam. Dlaczego... Otrzepałam głowę i spojrzałam na ogon. Nie... Tylko nie to... Mój ogon... Moja lotka... Nie ma jej a zamiast niej jest coś podobnego do tego Szczerbatka a on... Nie może latać sam... Mnie zrobili to samo... - No dobrze, to może zaczniemy - zaśmiał się. Strzeliłem plazmą, gdy tylko się zbliżył. - Uparty smok z ciebie, nie masz co liczyć na ratunek. Wyspę otacza ocean a ty nie polecisz nigdzie beze mnie. Nikt po ciebie nie przyjdzie. Chcieli się ciebie pozbyć, nawet Czkawka oddał mi swój dziennik. Cudownie prawda?... - To kłamstwo... Nie mogę się poddać... - warknęłam na niego. - Tak, tak smoku. Oddał mi to i z tego co dobrze pamiętam, także ułatwił mi złapanie ciebie każąc ci wrócić do wioski - chwycił mnie za grzbiet i usiadł na nim. - On odleciał ze swoim smokiem a ciebie nam zostawił. W zamian za jego smoka i całą wioskę. Teraz należysz do mnie! No już! Leć! - krzyknął i nałożył mi coś na pysk. Zaczął mnie ciągnąć. Powoli wznosiłam się w powietrze. Wystraszona, obolała, upokorzona... Nie wiem ile to trwało. Cały czas myślałam o tym co powiedział. Nie chcę w to uwierzyć... W końcu mnie zostawili, ludzie zaprowadzili mnie z powrotem do celi. Tam siedziałam tak długo, aż znowu nie wziął mnie, żeby polatać. I tak kilkukrotnie. Bijąc mnie, strasząc i upokarzając jeszcze bardziej. Już po którymś locie leżałam zwinięta w rogu celi tylko czekając bez nadziei na następny. Nie przejmowałam się niczym dookoła. Nagle coś usłyszałam. - Jestem przy tobie... - od razu się rozejrzałam za znajomym głosem. - Szczerbatek?! - podbiegłam do kraty nie wierząc własnym oczom. Tak! To on! - Ale przecież... Wy mnie mu oddaliście... - Zostaw moją zdobycz! - krzyknął mój oprawca. Szczerbatek zaczął pisać coś na ziemi. - Wziąć ciebie zamiast niej? To byłby dobry pomysł. Gdyby nie to, że twoje siodło jest dostosowane do ciebie i Czkawki. Poza tym ta samica jest lepsza od ciebie, wytresowana - doprawdy? Jeszcze zobaczymy. Rozłożyłam skrzydła i łuski grzbietowe. Zaczęłam w skupieniu zbierać siłę. Siłę alfy, która z każdą chwilą wzrastała. Zamknęłam oczy, aby skupić się jeszcze bardziej, po czym strzeliłam przed siebie. Kraty rozpadły się wreszcie. Wyszłam na zewnątrz dumna z siebie i ryknęłam głośno. Stanęłam obok Szczerbatka. Bez problemu uwolniliśmy Czkawkę, którego trzymali dwaj wikingowie, po czym uciekliśmy na zewnątrz. Byli tutaj tylko przyjaciele Czkawki i Valka. Przylecieli na szczęście po mnie. - Szczerbatek, ja nie mogę latać... Nie mogę latać sama... - wydyszałam. - Czkawka, szybciej! Ich jest za dużo! - ktoś krzyknął. - Odlatujcie już! Dogonimy was! - co ze mną? Nie polecę a Czkawka nie będzie sterował dwoma smokami. - Wejdź na mnie - Szczerbatek schylił się. - Jeśli ja wejdę na ciebie, ty nie odlecisz - sprzeciwiłam się. Spojrzałam w niebo i strzeliłam obok któregoś smoka. - Iris, co ty robisz?! - krzyknął Czkawka a ja momentalnie pobiegłam złapać jednego z jeźdźców. Spadł prosto na mój grzbiet. Warknęłam znacząco. - Co jest kurcze?! Czego ty chcesz?! Hakokieł, do mnie! - Sączysmark, spójrz! Ona nie poleci sama! Kieruj nią! - Że co proszę?! Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz?! Hakokieł!! - krzyknął znowu a smok posłusznie wziął go z mojego grzbietu. Ryknęłam ze smutkiem. Znowu mnie tu zostawią... Oni chyba faktycznie robią to specjalnie. Tamci już byli tuż za mną... Jednak ja nie dam się złapać. Skoczyłam wprost w przepaść, aby lecieć za nimi, ale runęłam w dół. Nie machałam już nawet skrzydłami. Po prostu zamknęłam oczy i czekałam. - Leć! - ktoś złapał mnie za uszy i usiadł na grzbiecie. Valka... W momencie rozłożyłam skrzydła tuż nad ostrymi kamieniami na brzegu. Trzymała mnie mocno. Znowu leciałam. Czułam jak mechanizm pracuje na moim grzbiecie i ogonie. W końcu zdyszana dogoniłam ich. Wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować szczęśliwi, poza mną... - Już dobrze, jeszcze trochę i będziemy w domu - pogłaskała mnie Valka. Spojrzałam na Chmuroskoka, który teraz leciał sam... A ja... Już nigdy tak nie polecę... - Przepraszam, jestem do niczego... - pisnął Szczerbatek, który leciał jak najbliżej mnie. - To nie twoja wina - mruknęłam cicho. - Sączysmark, jesteś idiotą. - Jaaaa? A to niby dlaczego? - Prosiła cię o pomoc, a ty stchórzyłeś. - Wcale nie prosiła, tylko zrzuciła mnie ze smoka, Astrid! - A co? Miała magicznie przemówić?! Prosiła jak tylko mogła! - Ciekawe co ty byś w takiej sytuacji zrobiła. - Na pewno bym jej pomogła. - No smarku, zawaliłeś po całości. Ja to bym od razu wykorzystał, że taki smoczek mnie wybrał. Latałbym na nim jak nowo narodzony! - No i patrz Mieczyk co zrobiłeś. Naszemu smokowi się przykro zrobiło... - Ee... Oczywiście tylko ten jeden raz. W życiu bym cię mordko nie zmienił na innego smoka - przytulił się do niego. Westchnęłam znowu. W końcu dotarliśmy do domu. - Przepraszam - smucił się Szczerbatek. - Nie masz za co, tylko... Jest mi smutno - położyłam się na ziemi. - Biedny smok. - Taaa, bardzo biedny. Dwie furie i obie kaleki - zaśmiał się. - Sączysmark, idioto! Ona też ma uczucia! - No co? Stwierdzam fakty. - Lepiej się już nie odzywaj. - Nieważne, trzeba coś zrobić. To siodło jest niedostosowane do niej. Ze złego materiału i na dodatek ją krzywdzi - Czkawka zaczął zdejmować ze mnie te dziwne rzeczy. Gdy już wszystkiego się pozbył, spojrzałam na swój ogon. Lotka nie była całkowicie zniszczona. - Wybacz, zrobię ci nowe siodło i znowu będziesz mogła latać, tak jak ja i Szczerbatek. Znajdziemy kogoś kto będzie potrafił, dobrze? - ja chcę znowu latać sama... Wstałam i ruszyłam powoli do miejsca, w którym przebywałam na początku pobytu na tej wyspie. Tam zwinęłam się i przykryłam kocem. Zaczęłam cicho łkać. ***SZCZERBATEK*** Poszedłem za Czkawką, a gdy na chwilę przystanął, zacząłem pisać na ziemi "Chcemy móc latać sami". - Hmm, może dałoby się to jakoś załatwić - odparł i ruszył do Pyskacza a ja wróciłem do Iris. - Nie płacz... - Jak mam nie płakać, skoro nie mogę latać. Powinieneś wiedzieć jak się teraz czuję. Sam przez to przechodziłeś. - Coś załatwimy kochana, zaufaj mi. Już dobrze, spokojnie - otuliłem ją. Nie wiem kiedy, ale zasnąłem. Obudziłem się, jednak jej przy mnie nie było. Wstałem i zacząłem iść za zapachem. Bez problemu ją wyczułem. Najwyraźniej wstała niedługo przede mną. W końcu dotarłem w miejsce, gdzie lubiła przesiadywać, czyli do jej kamienia. Siedziała na nim na tylnych łapach wystawiając się do słońca. Nie widziała mnie, więc nie chciałem jej płoszyć. Tak pięknie wyglądała. Promienie padały na nią od przodu i odbijały się od jej łusek połyskując. Wydawało się, że otacza ją jakaś magiczna aura. Nie chciałem jej niszczyć zbliżając się, jednak nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Podszedłem cicho i otarłem się o nią od tyłu. - Ślicznie wyglądasz kochana - szepnąłem. - Dziękuję - odparła, lecz po chwili westchnęła i stanęła na czterech łapach. - Coś się stało? - zapytałem widząc, że coś ją trapi. - Dalej chodzi o ogon... Nieistotne, wracajmy. Jestem głodna - ruszyliśmy do wioski. Szedłem za nią rozmyślając nam tym wszystkim. Mam nadzieję, że się kiedyś uda. Nie chcę, żeby była nieszczęśliwa. W końcu dotarliśmy do wioski i ruszyliśmy w miejsce, gdzie zawsze gotowe były smaczne rybki. - Witaj Iris. Jak się trzyma moja ukochana smoczyca? - przywitała się Kleo. - Nie najlepiej. - Podgrzać ci rybki kochana? - Nie trzeba - Iris zaczęła zjadać zimne ryby z koszyka. - Przecież ty zawsze jadasz ciepłe. - Dzisiaj robię wyjątek. - No... Dobrze... Iris czy ty... - spojrzała na jej ogon a ta schowała go pod siebie. Westchnąłem smutno i polizałem Iris za uchem. - Naprawdę nie chcę, żebyś była smutna kochanie - szepnąłem. - Moje biedne dziecko - zawinęła nas w swoje skrzydło. Czułem się pod nim inaczej niż kiedykolwiek. Może tak się czują małe smoki pod skrzydłem swojej mamy? Ja tego niestety nie doświadczyłem. Po jakimś czasie nas puściła. Po chwili przyszedł do nas Czkawka. - Cześć mordeczko. Zobacz, mam coś dla twojej ukochanej. Gdzie ona jest? - Ani się waż powiedzieć - warknęła Iris. - To może być coś dobrego. Pokaż się, proszę. - Nie, później ci powiem dlaczego. Kleo bądź łaskawa mnie jeszcze trochę zasłonić - smoczyca od razu wykonała jej prośbę. - Dobra, to może jak już będzie chciała to ją do mnie przyprowadź, dobrze Szczerbuś? - pokiwałem głową na znak, że się zgadzam. Gdy Czkawka poszedł, zaszedłem Iris od tyłu. - Co ty robisz? - odskoczyła wystraszona. - Ukrywam się, nie widać? Bo widzisz, ten człowiek tam miał notes Czkawki. Na jego podstawie mi to zrobił a przy tym opowiadał jak twój człowiek oddał dziennik oraz umożliwił mu złapanie mnie. Ja... Ja się go boję... On jeszcze wtedy na mnie nakrzyczał... W wiosce nie było nikogo... - dreptała zestresowana i bliska płaczu w kółko. - Iris, my się schowaliśmy wszyscy. Nie pozwolili nam wyjść. Myślałam, że jesteś z nim... - To moja wina... Gdybym cię nie zostawił, nic by ci się nie stało... - westchnąłem. - Nie przesadzaj. Przecież wiesz, że cię kocham smoczku - patrzyła na mnie z dołu wielkimi oczkami. Powoli poruszała wyrostkami na głowie wydając cichy gardłowy dźwięk. - Ja... Ja ciebie też - zacząłem robić to co ona. - Widzę romans rozkwita - zaśmiała się Kleo. Spojrzałem na nią zniesmaczony. - Oczywiście nie musicie sobie przerywać. - Chodź Iris, musimy coś omówić - odparłem i wziąłem ją na grzbiet. Zacząłem iść między drzewami, aż oddaliliśmy się znacznie od wioski. - Ufasz mi? - Oczywiście skarbie. Dlaczego miałabym ci nie ufać? - Nauczyłabyś mnie tego co robią smoki we dwoje? - Czy ty pniesz do tego co myślę? - Nie do końca wiem o czym myślisz. - Myślę, że nie jestem jeszcze na to gotowa - odparła po chwili namysłu. - Ty chyba raczej też. - Czyli jestem zbyt głupi? - Proszę nie przekręcać moich słów - pacnęła mnie w nos. - Chodzi raczej o to, że... Ja się tego boję... Raczej nie jestem jeszcze gotowa, by zostać matką. - Zostać matką? Dlaczego byś miała nią być? Też będę matką? - zestresowałem się. Uderzyła się łapą w głowę. - Możesz iść zapytać Kleo o co mi chodziło. Poza tym ty byłbyś ojcem. Nikt ci nigdy nie opowiadał takich historyjek? Wiesz... Pszczółki, motylki i te sprawy? - Przecież nikogo nie miałem. Wróćmy w takim razie do Kleo. - Pewnie wytłumaczyłaby ci, ale ona nie miała nigdy dzieci ani kochanka... Przygarnęła mnie. Właśnie! Możemy jej kogoś znaleźć! - westchnąłem widząc, że omija temat. - Dobrze, to gdzie zaczniemy poszukiwania? Może najpierw ją o to zapytamy? - Możemy, nie chcę jej tym zranić, ale wypadałoby - nastała chwila ciszy. - Berek! - Ee... Zaraz, co?! - zacząłem za nią biec potykając się. Dogoniłem ją bez problemu. Skoczyłem na nią wywracając ją na grzbiet. - Jednak jesteś szybszy, więc ja muszę być sprytniejsza! Teraz ja gonię! - zrzuciła mnie z siebie a ja zacząłem jak najszybciej biec. Już miałem wrażenie, że mnie nie złapie, lecz nagle wyskoczyła przede mną. Odskoczyłem lekko wystraszony. - Jak ty to zrobiłaś? Niewielu potrafi mnie prześcignąć. Gratuluję - otuliłem ją. - O tutaj jesteś! - odskoczyła wystraszona i schowała się za mną. Czkawka podszedł do nas. - Nie chciałem cię straszyć, przepraszam. Widzę mordko, że chyba ci nie w głowie przyprowadzenie jej do mnie. Chodź w takim razie, mam coś dla ciebie, ale spokojnie. Dzięki temu będziesz mogła znowu latać. - Już, już. Idziemy - podszedłem do Iris od tyłu i popchnąłem ją w stronę Czkawki. - Coś się stało, że tak niepewnie teraz do mnie podchodzisz? Nawet bardziej niż przed porwaniem... Chodź, chodź to cię uszczęśliwi - ruszyliśmy w stronę wioski. Całą drogę uspokajałem Iris. - Skąd wiesz, że mnie znowu nie wyda? - Czkawka nigdy by tego nie zrobił! Zaufaj mi kochanie. - Ale... Dobrze, jak uważasz - gdy byliśmy w wiosce, zatrzymaliśmy się we wskazanym miejscu. - Zrobiłem dla ciebie nowe siodło, bo poprzednie jest beznadziejne. Do tego Valka sporządziła dla ciebie maść, bo wydaje mi się, że bardzo cię tamto podrażniło. Nie wiem jak można tak zawalić robotę... Mamo! - Tak Czkawka? - Iris się znalazła. - Ooo, moja ulubiona samiczka! - wyszła z domu, podeszła do Iris i zaczęła ją miziać. Posmarowała jej obolałe miejsca. - Dzięki temu nie wda się zakażenie. Wracaj już do swojego kochasia, bo widzę, że jest zazdrosny - zaśmiała się. Iris położyła się obok mnie. - Teraz siodło i lotka - obserwowałem co jej robi. Pierwszy raz widziałem nakładanie poszczególnych elementów z innej perspektywy. - Gotowe, tylko na razie nie możesz latać sama, ale pracuję nad tym. Postaram się to zrobić jak najszybciej. Może poszukamy kogoś, kto będzie ci pomagał latać? - To tylko chwilowe, zgódź się - polizałem Iris. - Taa, potem się okaże, że się człowiek przywiązał i dalej będzie chciał na mnie latać, czyż nie? - Nie możesz ciągle być takiej złej myśli. - To ja już może pójdę szukać - poszedł wgłąb wioski. - Nie martw się! Spójrz jakiego ja znalazłam sobie człowieka! - Kleo, co ty wyprawiasz... - Bawię się z tym ludzkim pisklęciem. Fajny, prawda? - Chyba za długo jesteś na lądzie i ci przygrzało. - Nie kochana, niedawno byłam się opłukać, a teraz bawię się z nim. Chyba się zgubił, bo nigdzie nie widzę jego rodziców. - Weź go odstaw... - Czyżby moje dziecię było zazdrosne? - No Kleo... Nie bądź taka... - No Iris... Nie bądź taka... - przedrzeźniała ją. Nagle położyła Iris dziecko na grzbiet. - Masz i wykaż się smoczyco. - Weź go... - Dasz radę! Wierzę w ciebie! - Doprawdy urocze - powstrzymywałem śmiech. - Bardzo urocze - fuknęła na mnie. - Syneczku! Tu jesteś! - przyszli rodzice i zabrali dziecko z jej grzbietu. Momentalnie schowała się za mnie. - Nie denerwuj się tak - polizałem Iris za uchem. - Może skoro już tu jesteś Kleo, to opowiesz mi co robią smoki we dwoje? - Chodzi mu o to? - Owszem - odparła zadziornie Iris. - Ty mu jeszcze nie powiedziałaś? Nie zaprezentowałaś? - Nie... - Faktycznie kiepska będzie z ciebie matka. - Ejj! To ty się tu z nim męcz, a ja... - Poszukaj sobie człowieka. - Właśnie! Czekaj... Co? - Powiedziałaś, to idź zrób - pchnęła ją ogonem. - No dobra, powodzenia - podreptała z dala od nas. - Miałaby mi coś zaprezentować? Nic nie rozumiem. - Już ci tłumaczę, ale tylko w teorii - zaczęła mi wszystko opowiadać. Brało mnie powoli obrzydzenie, ale na szczęście skończyła. - Teraz powinieneś wszystko wiedzieć. Możesz ładnie mojej Iris zaprezentować. - No... Dobrze... Dziękuję, że mi opowiedziałaś... Ja już może... Pójdę po Iris... - Powodzenia! - pożegnała mnie, a ja ruszyłem w stronę, w którą poszła Iris. ***IRIS*** - Szukać sobie człowieka. Też mi coś - burknęłam pod nosem. Poszłam w zupełnie inny obszar wyspy. Z dala od ludzi. Spacerowałam po brzegu. Spojrzałam na swój ogon. Przynajmniej lotka jest czarna, nie tak jak ta czerwona Szczerbatka. Zaczęłam delikatnie poruszać resztą, o dziwo poruszałam przy tym również tą doczepioną. Może jestem w stanie polecieć sama? Próbowałam się kilka razy wznieść, ale zawsze kończyło się upadkiem. Muszę mieć jakąś skałę, żeby się wybić. Zaczęłam od razu szukać i ku mojemu zdziwieniu dość szybko odnalazłam to, czego szukałam. Momentalnie wspięłam się na skałę i skoczyłam. Ja... ja latam! Utrzymanie nowej lotki w ryzach wymagało sporo wysiłku, ale jakoś dawałam radę. Tylko, czy ja mogę skręcić? Ostrożnie ruszyłam drugą lotką. Nie... Nowa się zerwała! Przyśpieszyłam lotu, byle nie wpaść w głęboką wodę. Uderzyłam prosto w wodę i piach. Omal się nie zakrztusiłam. Podniosłam łeb z kupą piachu na nim. - Co ty zrobiłaś?! - rzucił się na mnie Szczerbatek. - Nic, chciałam tylko chwilę polatać. Nic mi nie jest - strzepałam piach z głowy. Wstałam z wody i nie zwracając uwagi na to, że się martwi, ruszyłam dalej po brzegu. - Nie idź! - wskoczył na mnie od tyłu. - Chwila... - mruknęłam cicho i położyłam się w wodzie tak, że tylko nos wystawał mi spod wody. Piasek był tu tak grząski, że pod naszym ciężarem zapadałam się. To ci dżentelmen. - Przepraszam - zszedł ze mnie. - Widzisz tam coś? To wygląda jak wrzeniec. Może właśnie znaleźliśmy kochasia dla Kleo . - Ona byle czego nie bierze - wstałam i spojrzałam w miejsce, gdzie pokazywał. - Umaszczenie może i ładne, ale obawiam się, że z intelektem może nie przejść. Co nie zmienia faktu, że trzeba mu pomóc, chodź - podeszliśmy do niego, ale nie mogliśmy się zbliżyć za bardzo. - Pomożemy ci, spokojnie - mruknął Szczerbatek. - Idź po Kleo, ona się dogada. ***SZCZERBATEK*** Czym prędzej ruszyłem po Kleo. Znalazłem ją tam, gdzie ostatnio. - Kleo! Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy! Chodź szybko! - Dobrze, ale co się stało? - Wrzeniec... Ranny... Pomóż... - zmierzaliśmy do Iris. - Nareszcie. On powoli usycha. - Jeszcze trochę wytrzyma, ale naprawdę niedługo. - Możesz mu powiedzieć, że chcemy pomóc? - Oczywiście, już się robi - zaczęła rozmawiać po swojemu z nim. - Zgodził się, tylko szybko. Naprawdę niewiele mu zostało. - Chodź Szczerbatek. Przesuniemy ten kamień - jak powiedziała, tak zrobiliśmy. Po chwili wrzeniec miał już dostęp do wody. - A ty Kleo? Dlaczego nie potrzebujesz wody w takim stopniu? - Potrzebuję, jednak gdy mam dużo nabrane w pyszczku mogę bardzo długo przebywać na lądzie a teraz w tym miejscu jest pełno wody nawet w wiosce. Wodospady, rzeki, jeziora, poidła. To jest po prostu piękne - rozmarzyła się. - Chodźmy już. Nie przeszkadzajmy mu w kąpieli. - Ale... - Chodź, szukają was... - nagle wrzeniec mruknął. Zauważyliśmy, że Kleo się speszyła. Również coś mruknęła i ruszyła dalej, my za nią... A wrzeniec za nami! Udało się? Niespodziewanie polizałem Iris za uchem. - Kocham cię - szepnąłem. - Ja ciebie też - otarła się o mnie. - Jak myślisz? Udało się? - Co miało się udać? - zapytała Kleo. - Miałaś tego nie słyszeć... - Dobra, to udaję, że nie słyszę. - To się jeszcze okaże z czasem. W moim przypadku też to chwilę trwało. - Tak, tak. Wiem - ziewnęła. - Jestem głodna. - Podgrzeję ci rybki, gdy dojdziemy do wioski, dobrze? - odezwała się Kleo. - Dobrze - odpowiedziała szczęśliwa Iris. W końcu byliśmy już na miejscu, a Kleo zgodnie z obietnicą przyrządziła nam pyszne rybki. Gdy zjedliśmy poszedłem z Iris w jakieś miejsce oddalone od wioski a tam poszliśmy spać. Obudziłem się rano i od razu spojrzałem na moją kochaną. - Jak się spało skarbie? - Bardzo dobrze, a tobie? - Trochę gorzej, ale przyzwoicie. Idziemy coś zjeść? - Dobrze - powoli poszliśmy. W wiosce znowu było jakieś zamieszanie. Zaczęliśmy szukać Kleo, aby zapytać co się stało, jednak nie mogliśmy jej znaleźć. Może to o nią chodzi? Smoczątka od razu przybiegły do nas zaniepokojone co mogło potwierdzić moje podejrzenia. - Tam coś jest! - warknęła Iris a kilka smoczyc zleciało do nas pilnując młodych. - Ona tam jest! - zaczęliśmy biec w tamtą stronę. Coś zaczęło się palić i spadło tuż przede mną. ***IRIS*** Coś odcięło drogę Szczerbatkowi. Musi znaleźć inna drogę. Znowu przyśpieszyłam. Muszę odnaleźć trop. To wszystko działo się jakby w nawyku. Działałam instynktownie. Wbiegłam do lasu za zapachem. - Iris nie! - krzyknęła Kleo. W momencie się zatrzymałam. - Witaj, witaj smoczku. Czyżby Czkawunia i jego smoczek byli gdzie indziej? Z twoją pomocą ich pokonam. Spełni się mój sen o posiadaniu smoka! Smoka mogącego równać się z tym co ma Czkawka a najlepiej jeszcze go pokonać - zaczął do mnie podchodzić. Kleo nie ruszała się, więc szybko znalazłam się przy niej. Delikatnie ją rozwiązałam, podczas gdy człowiek wygłaszał mowę. - Hej! Zostaw tego smoka! - wskoczył na mój grzbiet. Fuknęłam na niego i zrzuciłam go z siebie. Kleo wstała i spojrzała na człowieka. Chyba już go gdzieś widziałam. W jednej chwili Kleo splunęła wodą. - Nie! - warknęłam i nim wrzaca woda wpadła na niego złapałam go i odskoczyłam. Zaczęłam machać oparzonym lekko ogonem. Nagle człowiek dotknął mojej głowy i zaśmiał się. - Haha! Moja furia! - nagle zjawił się Szczerbatek i odepchnął go. - Spokojnie, on nic złego mi nie zrobił. - Ale... Ehh... Chcesz to idź do niego. - Zgadzam się ze Szczerbatkiem! On jest niebezpieczny! - Ale nic mi nie zrobił... Pilnuj mnie i jego. Chcę coś sprawdzić - szepnęłam do Szczerbatka. Polowi zaczęłam iść do człowieka. Ja go skądś kojarzę. Cicho zaczęłam warczeć. To... To on go skrzywdził... Fuknęłam i zaczęłam dreptać w drugą stronę. - No ejj! Nie bądź taki smoku! Daj mi choć raz być tak dobry jak Czkawka! Jeśli mi nie pozwolisz to wezmę to sobie siła! Jeszcze tego pożałujesz! - Chyba musimy coś zrobić, żeby Czkawka tu przyszedł... - Zdałoby się - westchnęłam zasmucona. Trochę liczyłam, że znalazłam tego człowieka. Opuściłam głowę, a nagle coś na mnie wpadło. - Haha! Mam cię! - niech mu będzie. Dam mu się chwilę pocieszyć. Położyłam się ziewając na ziemi. - Zmęczyłem go już? Poddał się? Wygrałem? Hmm, zapytałbym Czkawki, ale troch nie po drodze mi z nim. Dobra, to teraz lecimy na moją wyspę. Fru! - krzyknął zadowolony wskazując palcem gdzieś w powietrze. Odwróciłam łeb patrząc na niego z urazą. Warknęłam, gdy chciał mnie uderzyć. - Kleo, leć po Czkawkę - warknął Szczerbatek. - Oporny smok - nagle zaczął mnie głaskać po łuskach. - Ja... Ale uczucie... - Zostaw ją! - krzyknął Czkawka. Człowiek wstał i wyciągnął miecz. - To spróbuj mi tego smoka odebrać a pożałujesz - pociągnęłam go za sobą tak, żeby upadł, po czym zabrałam mu miecz. Wyciągnął sztylet. Złapałam go zębami i wyplułam gdzieś dalej. Znowu coś wyciągnął, no nie wierzę. Chwyciłam go w końcu za ubranie i wręcz wytrzepałam z niego całe to żelastwo. Ogonem zgarnęłam to wszystko dalej od niego. Czkawka się temu przyglądał zaciekawiony. - Ejj! Parszywcu! Beznadziejnego masz tego smoka. - To nie jest mój smok. - A czyj? Ma siodło, więc czyjś jest. - Niestety niczyj. To wolny smok. Prawie. - Co ty znowu opowiadasz? - Chciałbyś może być jej jeźdźcem? - Żartujesz, prawda? - Nie. Ani trochę. - Oczywiście, że go chcę! - Mam tylko kilka warunków. - Wal śmiało. - Ona zostaje na wyspie. Nie lecisz z nią nigdzie indziej. Chyba, że ktoś poleci z tobą. Najpierw masz się nauczyć jak o nią dbać. Wtedy dopiero może pozwoli ci na sobie latać. Poza tym, proponuję sojusz. - Pfy. - Będziesz miał dostęp do wszystkiego co jest na wyspie. Twoje marzenie się spełni. Pełno smoków. - Jakoś ci nie wierzę. - Akurat ja nigdy nie łamię słowa danego komuś. Powiedz, po co nam te wojny. Możemy żyć w zgodzie. Wszyscy będą szczęśliwi. Ty i berserkowie będziecie mieć smoki a my nie będziemy mieć wojen. Zgoda? - podszedł do niego i wyciągnął rękę. Widziałam, że Dagur nie bardzo był chętny. Pchnęłam go lekko. - Daj się zastanowić przerośnięta jaszczurko - tego już za wiele. Uniosłam dumnie łeb i odwróciłam się od niego odchodząc. - Na moje oko ma focha. - Na moje też. Niech ci będzie. Zgadzam się na pokój z tobą! - Cieszę się, że podjąłeś dobrą decyzję - podali sobie ręce. - A teraz biegnij za nią, bo sobie pójdzie. - No ej! - ruszył biegiem za mną. Nim jednak podszedł zatrzymałam go ogonem. - No nie bądź taka. - Chodźcie do wioski. - Już, już do wioski - nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić. jestem dumnym i niezależnym smokiem. W momencie zaczęłam biec zostawiając ich w tyle. Liczyłam na to, że Szczerbatek do mnie dołączy. - Możesz mnie tak więcej nie straszyć? - zapytał, gdy mnie dogonił. - Oj nie bądź taki. Sama słyszałam jak ludzie mówili, że nie ma już nikogo na wyspie kto nie miałby własnego smoka. Jak miałabym latać? - Ale żeby on?... - Tak jakoś wyszło. Masz mi to za złe? - Martwię się o swoją ukochaną. - Wiem kochanie, wiem - mrucząc otarłam się o niego i zaczęłam go lizać. Położył się na grzbiecie a ja miziałam go. - Kto jest moim kochanym smoczkiem? - Ja? - Oczywiście, że ty! - wtuliłam się w niego. - Kochanie, czy moglibyśmy... Nieważne... - Widzę, że dalej pniesz do tego. Potrzebujemy spokojnego i cichego miejsca z dala od innych. - Dobrze, chodźmy - wziął mnie na grzbiet. Wkrótce dotarliśmy. - Tu cię spotkałam po raz pierwszy... Poszukajmy jakiejś jaskini - w końcu znaleźliśmy odpowiednie miejsce. Spędziliśmy kolejną noc razem. Jednak ta noc była inna od wszystkich. Jak zawsze wstałam z rana. Zastanawiałam się czy czekać aż Szczerbatek wstanie czy iść gdzieś, jednak postanowiłam pójść. Powoli zaczęłam dreptać w stronę mojego kamienia, a od niego ruszyłam nad jezioro. Weszłam do wody i zaczęłam się myć. Nagle coś polizało mnie za uchem. - Oo, jesteś tu - zdziwiłam się na widok Szczerbatka. - Niespodzianka! - warknął radośnie szczerząc zadowolony zęby. - Uroczy jesteś - pacnęłam go w nos. Wróciłam do mycia się. - Jak się dzisiaj czuje moje kochanie? Jak się spało? - Normalnie - westchnęłam. Gdzieś na środku jeziora widziałam bąbelki. Cofnęłam się. - O co chodzi? - Bąbelki... - wskazałam łapą. Nagle coś pode mną się zmaterializowało i zaczęło unosić mnie na górze. - Cześć kochana - odparła zadowolona Kleo. - Weź mnie tak więcej nie strasz - odetchnęłam. - Dzień dobry Kleo - odparł Szczerbatek. Chwilę nad tym się zamyślił. - Jeśli mogę zapytać... Gdzie jest ten wrzeniec, którego ostatnio poznaliśmy? - Tutaj - zaśmiała się a on wynurzył się z wody. - Witajcie - odpowiedział nam ciepły, gruby głos. - Nauczyłam go mówić w waszym języku - zaśmiała się. No, no. Nie poznaję jej z tej strony. - Ja bym się chciała waszego nauczyć! - Przecież umiesz. Częściowo, ale umiesz, ale się nie dogadasz, bo raczej nie potrafisz bulgotać ani gulgotać. - Prawda - westchnęłam. - Oj nie przesadzaj kochanie. Jeśli ich nie rozumiemy, mają więcej pola do popisu, żeby mówić co chcą - próbował mnie pocieszyć Szczerbatek. Kleo widocznie się zawstydziła. - Za to my już nie bardzo. - Mówisz tak szybko, że on na razie i tak nie zrozumie wszystkiego. - Jakhoś tho bedzie - wybełkotał nieco gorzej. - To my już wam może nie przeszkadzamy. Smoki czasem potrzebują pobyć na osobności we dwoje, prawda kochanie? - zapytał Szczerbatek liżąc mnie za uchem. Pożegnaliśmy się i poszliśmy robić to co zazwyczaj. Kolejny dzień minął bez żadnych incydentów. Wieczorem ułożyliśmy się ze Szczerbatkiem do snu. - Dobranoc kochanie - otulił mnie po czym zasnęliśmy zmęczeni. ****** - Szczerbatek! Kleo! Szczerbatek! Gdzie jesteście?! - biegłam na oślep szukając kogokolwiek. Było tu tak pusto... Żadnych smoków, żadnych roślin... Nawet trawa była jakaś inna... Szara, ugnieciona... - Szczerbatek! - krzyknęłam jeszcze a coś się poruszyło. Wielka szczelina otworzyła się tuż pode mną. Skoczyłam, żeby nie wpaść. Były w niej białe kolce. Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam uciekać. Ziemia zaczęła się ruszać i nagle się podniosła. Chciałam odlecieć, ale przecież nie mogę. Zaczęłam spadać. Ryczałam okropnie błagając o pomoc. Uderzyłam o jeden z kolców a ten rozerwał mi skrzydło. Spadałam do okropnej czerwieni. ***SZCZERBATEK*** Obudziłem się czując, że coś jest nie tak. Iris się szarpała. Zacząłem ją szturchać, żeby się obudziła. Wstała na równe nogi. - Co... Co się dzieje... - zapytała zdyszana. - Już, już. Spokojnie kochanie - otuliłem ją. To tylko zły sen. Będzie dobrze. - Zły sen?... Był taki prawdziwy... - Już dobrze - uspokajałem ją. W międzyczasie coś zauważyłem. - Śnieg... - Co to śnieg? - To takie białe. Nigdy nie widziałaś? - Nie kojarzę nic takiego - wstała i zaczęła oglądać płatki śniegu. - Czy to gwiazdy spadają z nieba? Nie będzie już gwieździstego nieba? - To taki bardziej zimny deszcz. Gwiazdy na niebie zawsze były, są i będą tak jak moja miłość do ciebie. - Słodki jesteś - polizała mnie. Nagle odskoczyła machając ogonem. - Zimneee... - Mówiłem? - otuliłem ją skrzydłem. - To oznacza coś jeszcze... - Co takiego? - Prezenty! Chodź do wioski! - Co to prezenty? - To takie rzeczy, które dostajesz nie spodziewając się ich! Na pewno ci się spodoba. - Ja też powinnam coś komuś dać? - Hmm, nie wiem - zastanowiłem się. - Możesz mi dać całusa. - Nie, bo to nie będzie niespodziewane. Jeszcze coś wymyślę - pacnęła mnie. W końcu dotarliśmy do wioski, gdzie przygotowania do wszystkiego już trwały. - Co to? - zapytała patrząc na człowieka wieszającego roślinę na dachu. - To jest jemioła. Zwyczajowo trzeba się pod nią całować. - Chodź - mruknęła machając ogonem. Dumnie podszedłem do niej. Zostałem obdarowany czułym buziakiem. - Szczerbatek! - Iris! - Wołają nas oboje? Zazwyczaj tylko ciebie wołali - ruszyliśmy za głosami. - Tu jesteście. Dagur chciałby cię poznać. Doszliśmy o dziwo do dość dobrego porozumienia - Dagur wszedł na grzbiet Iris. - Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz o tym jak cię uczyłem. - Jasne, wszystko wiem! Leć! - Iris stała skołowana. - Najpierw włóż nogę w zawieszenie. - Eee... Tak? - Iris nagle wystartowała. Nie zatrzymywała się mimo sprzeciwów. Wkrótce razem z Czkawka dołączyliśmy do nich. - Jak się lata kochanie? - Trochę ciężko, ale do przeżycia. Szkoda, że nie mogę lecieć tam gdzie chcę. - Coś załatwimy, obiecuję. Na razie cieszmy się tym co mamy. - Dobrze... - westchnęła. Po długim locie w końcu wylądowaliśmy. Ludzie z nas zeszli i mogliśmy robić co chcemy. Nagle zaczęło coś się dziać. Wszystkie smoki z wyspy zaczęły odlatywać. - To kolejna rzecz wiążąca się ze śniegiem - odparłem. - Gdzie one lecą? Zawsze mnie to zastanawiało, ale Kleo mówiła, że to tylko dla smoków, które są parą. - Właśnie leci. - Coo... Gdzie... Zostawia mnie?... - zaczęła biec za jej cieniem. - Kochanie, zaczekaj! - pobiegłem za Iris. - Kleo! - wołała. Odleciała wraz ze swoim nowym towarzyszem. Zatrzymaliśmy się tuż przy klifie. Ryknęła smutno. - Zostawiła mnie... - Wróci, obiecuję ci... - Gdzie ona leci? Nigdy mi tego nie powiedziała a zostawia mnie i prawie całe stado. - Nie martw się kochanie. - A ty wiesz gdzie lecą? Co oni tam robią? Skrzywdzą ich? - Zazwyczaj, gdy wracają są z małymi smokami... - To znaczy, że Kleo... Będzie miała małe?... - położyła się na ziemi. - Nie będzie mnie już chciała? - Ciebie nie da się nie chcieć. - Ale ona będzie mieć swoje dzieci, nie takie jak ja. Już nie będę się liczyć - zaczęła płakać. - Nie płacz... Jestem przy tobie. Polecimy do niej. Obiecuję. Teraz chodź spać kochanie - uznaliśmy, że tę noc spędzimy bliżej domu Czkawki. Położyłem się na ziemi i otuliłem Iris. Dłuższy czas czekałem aż zaśnie. Gdy to nastąpiło, sam również zasnąłem. Obudziłem się, gdy Iris jak poprzedniej nocy się szarpała. Nie zważając na nic, zacząłem ją budzić. - Znowu to samo... - Jestem przy tobie, spokojnie - otuliłem ją mocniej. Martwiłem się o nią. - Wszystkiego najlepszego! - ktoś był przy nas. Czkawka. Ile on tam był? - Mam coś dla was. Na pewno wam się spodoba. - Jak myślisz, co takiego ma? - zapytała Iris. - Tylko nie podglądajcie! - odwróciliśmy głowy i czekaliśmy. Czułem, że robi coś z moim ogonem. - Gotowe! Możecie się odwrócić. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem będziesz zadowolony i tego nie zniszczysz mordko - Iris zaczęła zadowolona ruszać ogonem. Wytłumaczył nam parę spraw wiążących się z tym. Moja towarzyszka skoczyła na niego i zaczęła go lizać. - Mówiłem, że się uda! - Widzę zadowoleni jesteście. Możecie lecieć. Zdążycie ich jeszcze dogonić. - Czy on mówi o tym miejscu, w którym jest Kleo? - Jak najbardziej. Wiem, że chcesz tam lecieć - podszedłem do Czkawki i polizałem go. - Szczerbatek, przecież wiesz, że to się nie zmywa! - zaśmiał się. Napisałem na ziemi "Dziękuję". - Nie ma za co. Lećcie już - razem z Iris wznieśliśmy się szczęśliwi i ruszyliśmy w odpowiednim kierunku. - Widzisz? Szczerbatek nigdy nie łamie obietnic! - odparłem dumnie. - Prawda kochanie. Chodź, może jeszcze ich dogonimy! - lecieliśmy najszybciej jak mogliśmy. Prowadził nas instynkt. W końcu coś ujrzeliśmy. - To... To... Wow. - Widzę Kleo! Lećmy do niej! - momentalnie podlecieliśmy do niej i wylądowaliśmy tuż obok. - Iris, Szczerbatek... Dlaczego tu jesteście? - Mówiłaś, że przylatują tu smoki w parach, więc my też. - Kochanie, tutaj przylatuje się, gdy chce się mieć potomstwo. - No właśnie! Ty mnie zostawisz... - Oj kochanie, nie opuszczę cię. Obiecuję. Jesteś moją najstarszą córeczką, jak mogłabym cię zostawić? - otuliła ją skrzydłem. - Vincent też uważa cię za nasze dziecko. Będziesz po prostu mieć rodzeńswo. - Zaraz, zaraz. Skoro tu przylecieliśmy to... Będę matką?! Znaczy... Jak to się nazywało... - Tego już go nie uczyłaś... - Niestety. - Bhedziesz łojcem - odezwał się Vincent. - Uczyłaś mnie Iris! Tylko mając tak piękną nauczycielkę nie da się wszystkiego zapamiętać. - Ty już się może nie pogrążaj - przykryła mnie skrzydłem. - Zastanów się czy jesteś gotowa, dzieci to wielki obowiązek. - Wiem, że to obowiązek. Jestem tego świadoma - westchnęła Iris. - Możesz być świadoma, pytanie czy jesteś gotowa. - Zdecydowanie nie. - To co teraz zrobimy? - zapytałem nie do końca świadomy. - Wracajcie do domu. Przylecicie, gdy będziecie gotowi. Ja niedługo znowu będę przy was - pożegnała się z nami a my zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać co powinniśmy uczynić. - Decyzja należy do ciebie kochanie. Jeśli zdecydujesz się na dzieci, ja będę cię wspierać i zajmować się nimi jak godny łojciec. - Ojciec, mówi się ojciec. Vincent przekręca litery - westchnęła. - Naprawdę nie wiem co zrobić. - Chyba lepiej spróbować i żałować, niż żałować, że się nie spróbowało. - Ehhh... No dobrze, prowadź - zacząłem szukać odpowiedniego miejsca. Udało mi się znaleźć jakąś jaskinię. Wylądowaliśmy tam. Widziałem, że Iris się boi. - Spokojnie, wrócimy jeśli chcesz. - Jakoś przeżyję. Brzuch mnie boli i raczej nie polecę - odparła. Zacząłem jej go lizać. - Uroczy jesteś. - Nie pozwolę, żebyś cierpiała - otuliłem ją czule skrzydłem. - Kocham cię. ***TRZY TYGODNIE PÓŹNIEJ*** ***IRIS*** - Hera, proszę przestań, bo wpadniesz do wody. - A mamoo... Czy ta woda jest zimnaaa? - Tak, bardzo. - To dlaczego tamten smok się w niej tapla? - Bo to jest smok wodny. - A my nie jesteśmy smokami wodnymi? - Nie synku, nie jesteśmy - w ostatniej chwili złapałam Here, gdy leciała do wody. - Siedźcie tu na chwilę, tylko złowię kilka ryb. - A mamo, dlaczego tata został? - Bo jest śpiący. Zaraz do niego wrócimy, a teraz patrzcie i się uczcie - sprawnie wskoczyłam do wody po kilka ryb. Wróciłam z całym pyskiem zapełnionym jedzeniem. - Mamo - położyłam ryby na ziemi. - Tak synku? - Mówiłaś, że nie jesteśmy smokami wodnymi, a ty sama wskoczyłaś do wody. - Bo nie jesteśmy. Po prostu żywimy się rybami, które żyją w wodzie, co zmusza nas, żebyśmy co jakiś czas wchodzili do wody. Wy jesteście jeszcze za mali i zamarzlibyście tam. - A mamooo... - Co to za smok? - A tamten? - eh i na co mi to było. Nagle coś wymyśliłam. - Chcecie zrobić niespodziankę tatusiowi? - Tak! Tak! Tak! - krzyczały chórem. - To każdy z was bierze po rybce do pyszczka i niesie ją do taty - dzieciaki momentalnie zabrały ryby i pognały do jaskini. Wzięłam resztę i pobiegłam za nimi między smokami. Wiele z nich oglądało się za nami, pewnie po raz pierwszy widząc nocną furię. W końcu wróciliśmy. Dzieciaki wprost rzuciły się na niego. Westchnęłam zmęczona, odłożyłam ryby i położyłam się pod skrzydłem Szczerbatka. - Twoja kolej kochanie. - Dobra dzieci, idziemy! - zjadł ryby i ruszył do wyjścia a za nim dzieci niczym mała armia. ***SZCZERBATEK*** - Co będziemy robić? - zaczęły dopytywać. - Pobawimy się. - W cooo? - W berka. - A co to? - Jeden smok ucieka a reszta go łapie, a ten który go złapie ucieka następny. Chcecie? - Tak! Tak! Tak! - Tooo... Złapcie mnie! - zacząłem tuptać uciekając, jednak nie za szybko, bo przecież to tylko dzieci i nie złapałyby mnie. Co chwilę patrzyłem do tyłu czy coś się im nie stało. ***IRIS*** Zwinęłam się na ziemi. Jestem tak bardzo zmęczona. Mam nadzieję, że mój ukochany radzi sobie z maluchami. Nie chcę, żeby im się coś stało. Nie mogąc przestać o nich myśleć, wyszłam z jaskini i zaczęłam ich szukać. Nie było to zbyt trudne, bo większość smoków obserwowała co oni robią. Usiadłam przy innych smokach i dołączyłam do oglądania. - Cóż to za małe czernidła? - To nocne furie. - A to one nie wyginęły? - dyskutowali. Zdziwiłam się, że jeszcze jakieś smoki używały języka bardziej uniwersalnego, zamiast tego przypisanego typowo do gatunku, złożonego najczęściej z ogromnych ilości warknięć, chrząknięć czy innych takich. Wszystkie te części ich mowy nie są zrozumiałe dla żadnego innego gatunku ze względu na mnogość i różnorodność tych dźwięków. Każdy smok ma jakiś odrębny element porozumiewawczy. Wrzeńce mają na przykład gulgotanie a wiadomo, że nocne furie tak nie potrafią. Nie rozumiem dlaczego wszystkie smoki albo nie potrafią tego uniwersalnego języka, albo nie chcą go stosować. Nagle jedno z moich dzieci, a mianowicie Jaskier, niebezpiecznie zbliżył się do krawędzi. Wzbiłam się w powietrze i zatrzymałam go w ostatniej chwili. - Co... Co się stało? Coś źle zrobiłem? - Nic, nic kochanie. Baw się dalej. Tylko trochę dalej od krawędzi dobrze? - Dobrze. Dlaczego wszyscy na nas patrzą? - Bo nocne furie to bardzo rzadki gatunek i nie każdy miał okazję nas zobaczyć a co dopiero młode furie. - Czyli jesteśmy inni? - zmartwił się Hektor. - Nie kochanie. Po prostu nie ma więcej nocnych furii. - To nie będziemy mieli z kim się bawić? - zasmucił się. - Wiecie co? Chyba nadszedł czas na to, żeby kogoś poznać. Szczerbuś, pozwól do mnie kochanie - podszedł do mnie posłusznie. Włożyłam mu na grzbiet Here i Jaskra. Sama wzięłam Hektora. - Wracamy? - zapytał Szczerbatek. - Tak, lecimy do domu. Teraz dzieci trzymajcie się mocno i proszę się nie wygłupiać - wzniosłam się w powietrze a mały aż otworzył pyszczek z podziwu. Lecieliśmy ostrożnie uważając na dzieci, które były zachwycone lotem. W końcu dotarliśmy na Berk. - Weź dzieci do Kleo a ja pójdę po Czkawkę, dobrze? - Dobrze kochanie - otarłam się o niego i poleciałam tam gdzie zazwyczaj była Kleo. - Mamo, a gdzie idziemy? - No właśnie, gdzie nas zabierasz? - Zobaczycie, będziecie mieli się z kim bawić. - Jeeej, a to będą takie smoki jak my? - Mówiłam, że więcej takich nie ma. To będą dzieci waszej cioci - chyba powinno być babci, ale trochę to dziwne jakby moje dzieci bawiły się z dziećmi babci, więc zostaje po prostu ciocia. - Naprawdęęę? Mamy ciocię? A kto to taki? - Taka bliska mi osoba - westchnęłam .nie chcę mi się już tłumaczyć. - A teraz cisza, bo ich wystraszycie - dotarłam z nimi do jeziorka. Zakryłam dzieci skrzydłem. - Kleo! Vincent! - zawołałam, ale nikt nie odpowiadał. Chyba ich tu nie ma. Przecież mieli dawno wracać... Nagle coś zaczęło bulgotać. Z wody wyskoczyło wręcz stadko małych wrzeńców. - Co ja wam mówiłam? Mamusia pierwsza ma zobaczyć czy nie jest niebezpiecznie... Iris! - podbiegła do mnie szczęśliwa. - Dlaczego cię tu nie było? Gdzie się podziewałaś tyle czasu? Wróciłam jak najszybciej, żeby cię zobaczyć. - Wybacz Kleo. Ja chciałabym ci coś pokazać... - odsłoniłam maluchy. - Masz... dzieci? - Cześć ciociu. - Cześć ciociu. - Cześć ciociu - powiedziały wszystkie zadowolone. Kolejno od najstarszego. - Ohoho, cześć maluszki - zaśmiała się Kleo. - Kto to mamo? - zapytał mały wrzeniec. - To ciocia Iris. - A te małe tutaj? - Możecie się z nimi pobawić, prawda Iris? - Oczywiście. - Możemy mamo? - Naprawdę? - Tak kochani, idźcie się bawić. Tylko nie odchodźcie za daleko. - Dobrze mamo! - momentalnie zaczęli się ganiać. - No, no. Myślałam, że nie chcesz jeszcze dzieci. - No widzisz, chyba lepiej teraz niż później. - Widzę, że już czujesz na własnych łuskach jak to jest. Ty przynajmniej masz Szczerbatka. Ja musiałam ganiać za tobą sama. - Ile masz ich Kleo? - Pięcioro. Prawdziwe tajfuny. Najstarszy to Plujek, potem Bąbel, Tytus, Gracja i Hela, a twoje? - Jaskier, Hera i Hektor. - Ładne imiona wybrałaś. Gdzie Szczerbatek? - Poszedł po Czkawkę. - Jesteś pewna, że chcesz mu pokazać młode tak wcześnie? - Tak, jestem pewna. ***SZCZERBATEK*** Widziałem Czkawkę, który rozmawiał z Astrid odwrócony do mnie tyłem. Dziewczyna od razu mnie spostrzegła. Podszedłem bliżej a ona popchnęła go wprost na mnie. Zacząłem go zadowolony lizać. - Szczerbatek! Wróciłeś! Tak bardzo tęskniłem - przytulił mnie szczęśliwy. Schyliłem się na ziemi, żeby oboje na mnie wsiedli. - Lecimy gdzieś? - Też mogę? - mruknąłem potwierdzająco. Wsiedli a ja ruszyłem w miejsce gdzie mogła być Iris. Znalazłem ją bez problemu. Rozmawiała z Kleo. Wylądowałem za nimi. Towarzyszka mojej ukochanej zwołała dzieci do wody, natomiast Iris zasłoniła nasze skrzydłem. - Chcecie nam coś pokazać? - pogłaskał Iris po pysku. Ona tylko odsłoniła maluchy a te rzuciły się na Czkawkę. - Mamoo, a co to? - Dlaczego on tak dziwnie chodzi? - Gdzie on ma skrzydła i ogon? - A on jest jadalny? - Dziwnie pachnie. - Dzieci, to jest człowiek. Ma na imię Czkawka. Resztę tłumaczysz ty - pacnęła mnie w nos. Dzieci spojrzały na mnie jednocześnie czekając na odpowiedzi. - Eee... To co chcecie wiedzieć? - A to drugie to co to? - Co to za futro na nich? - Co one mają na sobie? - To lata? - Z nimi też możemy się bawić? - Nooo... To są ludzie. Nie są smokami. Latają na nas. Na głowach mają włosy a na sobie mają ubrania. Jedno z nich to kobieta a drugie mężczyzna. - A jak to rozróżnić? - Na to jesteście jeszcze za młode - spojrzałem na Iris. - Nawet dobrze ci idzie. - Aua! - jęknął Czkawka. - Jaskier, nie gryź człowieka. - Ale on jest niedobry... - Koniecznie musiałeś się przekonać jak smakuje? - No... Nie... - No to więcej go nie jedz. ten drugi też dobrze nie smakuje. - No już dobrze, ale wy jesteście urocze - odparł Czkawka masując nos. - Normalnie bym was zatrzymał i wytulił. - Swoje sobie zrób - burknęła Astrid. - Spokojnie, jeszcze nie czas na to - zaśmiał się. Podszedłem do Iris i otuliłem ją czule. - Kocham cię - szepnąłem. - Ja ciebie też - odpowiedziała zadowolona. Spoglądałem na wszystko myśląc o minionym czasie. Mimo nieszczęść i niepowodzeń czułem, że było to piękne. Chyba właśnie dowiedziałem się jak to jest naprawdę być szczęśliwym. ***KONIEC***